Locura y realidad
by Assie Greengrass
Summary: Porque la línea que separa la locura de la realidad es tan imperceptible... que ambos están dispuestos a traspasarla. Mini-fic. Serie de drabbles.
1. I

_**Disclaimer:** Personajes de J.K Rowling, quien no es capaz de regalarme a los Slytherins para mí solita. Rubia egoísta._

* * *

**I. **

_Porque decidiste tomar ese atajo hacia el infierno  
Donde todo es más gris, donde todo es invierno  
Y no pudiste decirle que no  
A esa línea que separa a la vida en locura y realidad_

No puedes entender cómo ese sentimiento que siempre te fue tan ajeno ha ido apoderándose de cada fibra de tu ser hasta embargarte por completo. Sucedió tan gradualmente que, cuando te diste cuenta de lo que pasaba, ya era demasiado tarde para poder remediarlo.

Nunca nada es oportuno. Y amar a la locura en persona tampoco.

Vuelves a cerrar los ojos y hundes tu rostro en la almohada, con la esperanza de que la imagen de Luna Lovegood se esfume de tu cabeza de una buena vez. Pero mientras más te esfuerzas en olvidar, más nítidos se hacen los recuerdos. Rememoras su exageradamente largo pelo rubio, sus grandes ojos azules, su aroma tan delicioso que, puedes jurar, no es ningún perfume sino su olor natural… y tus pensamientos comienzan a ir más allá; te imaginas profanando su cuerpo virginal, poseyéndola, tomando lo que, ya sabes, jamás te pertenecerá. No mientras esté en tus manos evitarlo.

Das media vuelta y te encuentras con la mujer que ha dormido contigo. Es todo lo opuesto a la que recién estabas soñando; es pelinegra, de ojos oscuros, piel morena.

Sientes que te invade un arranque de lujuria al pensar en Luna de esa manera. Despiertas a tu acompañante con las intenciones muy claras y ésta no tarda en comprenderlo. Te acoge entre sus brazos otra vez, bien dispuesta, y se repite lo que sucedió durante la noche. No dudas en ahogar tu frustración en un acto vulgar como es el sexo vacío y sin sentido. No te importa que sea todo lo opuesto a la mujer que en verdad deseas, ni tampoco cuando la oyes gemir debajo de ti un nombre que no es el tuyo, descargando todo su odio y despecho en ese encuentro carnal. Porque es exactamente lo que tú estás haciendo.

Después te dejas caer a su lado, sin mirarla. Aún así, eres consciente de las lágrimas que ahora deben estar humedeciendo su rostro, calladamente, del mismo modo en que ella está agradecida de que finjas que no lo notas.

Es la primera vez en tu vida que te recorre una pequeña oleada de compasión. Por más venenosa que sea, y por más fuerte que intente parecer, no lo es tanto como quisiera.

—Te entiendo.—dices de pronto.

—No, no lo entiendes, Blaise.

Luego de limpiarse los últimos rastros de su silencioso sollozo, se levanta y se viste. Sigues sin mirarla. Desde que Malfoy se casó con la menor de las Greengrass, ha estado buscándote con más frecuencia, y lo entiendes, aunque ella, como terca que es, insiste en que no es así.

Pansy Parkinson se va sin despedirse, dejándote sin más compañía que la desgracia que ambos comparten por un amor imposible.

* * *

_Sí, tengo una obsesión por las parejas raras. Simplemente amo el Blaise/Luna :B  
_

_Este Mini-fic ya está terminado, así que si recibo al menos un comentario, seguiré subiendo :) Y recuerden, no dejar reviews provoca cáncer. Así que dejen un review si no quieren morir (?). Gracias.  
_


	2. II

**II.**

—¿Por qué te compras esa revista? Es una porquería.—dice Pansy con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

Ignoras su comentario y después de pagar el ejemplar de _El Quisquilloso_ te lo guardas bajo el brazo con indulgencia. Sólo te compras esa revista porque sabes que ahora Luna es la editora y aquello te insta a leerla, por más que lo que tenga escrito no sean más que disparates. Es un hábito que ya está arraigado en ti y no dejarás de hacerlo, por más que Pansy se burle de ello.

El silencio vuelve a cernirse sobre ustedes mientras retoman el camino por la tranquila calle de Hogsmeade. Estás mortalmente aburrido y ella también, mas no tarda en encontrar una tienda de ropa y se adentra en ella, dejándote allí solo con la promesa de un pronto regreso.

Te cruzas de brazos y paseas la mirada en derredor, hastiado. No hay nada que te llame la atención…

… excepto una rubia melena meneándose al ritmo de la fresca brisa otoñal, a unos metros de distancia. Tu corazón aletargado comienza a latir con fuerza y se te forma un inexplicable nudo en la garganta.

Han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que la viste. _Cinco años_. Y sigue pareciendo la misma niña de siempre.

Contemplas a Luna Lovegood mientras se aproxima con paso gracioso, con un par de copias de la revista que acabas de comprar en sus manos. No se percata de tu presencia y sigue andando con aire distraído.

Estás en medio de un gran dilema. Tienes que dejarla ir, pero una parte de ti -tu parte egoísta- no quiere hacerlo. Quieres que sea tuya, sin importar que su ser sea puro y tú sólo una vil serpiente.

Maldices al destino una y otra vez. Es como si estuviera empeñado en joderte la vida, en probarte que eres más débil de lo que piensas.

Las palabras salen de tu boca antes darte la oportunidad de poder detenerlas:

—Lunática.—te oyes decir con tono burlesco.

—Slytherin.—responde ella, y esboza una sonrisa cándida que te estremece por dentro.

Sabe quién eres. Lo sabe.

—Soy Blaise Zabini.—le recuerdas, fingiéndote irritado. Eso se te da muy bien, tanto que hasta tú te lo crees cuando lo haces.

Luna asiente con la cabeza. Su mirada de pronto se detiene en la revista que tienes bajo tu brazo.

—Página trece, segundo párrafo._—_dice, y se marcha dando pequeños saltos, alegre, casi infantil.

Fue una situación extraña, piensas. Tu fría lógica te dice que no debes hacer caso de sus palabras, pero decides pasar las páginas de la revista hasta encontrar la que te indicó. Es un artículo sobre un animal de nombre y existencia dudosos, aunque no le prestas atención a eso y comienzas a leer directamente el segundo párrafo.

_ «Si bien en apariencia es agresivo, cuando se lo trata se observa que en realidad no lo es»._

_

* * *

_

_¿Vieron que actualizo rápido? xD Graaaaaaaaaacias de vuelta por leer :'D  
_


	3. III

**III.**

Cualquier excusa es válida para volver a verla. Porque, claro, no es casualidad que también hayas adquirido la costumbre de ir al mencionado negocio exactamente al mismo tiempo en que sabes que Luna va.

Ese domingo en particular llegas puntual. Compras el ejemplar de _El Quisquilloso_, el cual le arrebatas al comerciante de las manos con rudeza, y luego te paras en una esquina fingiendo leer, esperando a que la joven rubia aparezca de un momento a otro.

Comportarte de esa manera te hace sentir como un acosador, y lo más probable es que lo seas.

Finalmente, Luna atraviesa la entrada con su pila de revistas y una sonrisa soñadora plasmada en el rostro. Pasa por tu lado aparentemente sin verte, pero en esta ocasión no puedes reprimir ese loco impulso que te insta a hablarle de nuevo.

—Lovegood.—musitas con simulada indiferencia, aunque en el fondo esperas que note que esta vez no la has llamado "Lunática".

Una pequeña y débil voz en tu mente te dice que te alejes de ese ángel, pero otra voz, una voz maligna, te felicita por aprovechar que el destino se ha puesto de tu lado y te brinda la oportunidad perfecta para acercártele.

—Slytherin.—dice ella, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Soy Blaise.—gruñes impaciente. ¿Es que acaso ni siquiera puede retener tu nombre en su memoria? Hace años que terminaste Hogwarts como para que todavía siga identificándote por la Casa a la que pertenecías.

Luna no te presta atención; parece interesada en algo que está justo detrás de ti. Por un segundo casi te vence la curiosidad y te volteas a ver, pero mantienes la mirada fija en la muchacha.

—Atraes a los Wrackspurts—replica ésta distraídamente—. Lo he advertido durante este último mes.

Sí, hace un mes que vienes siguiéndola y lo único que notó fueron esos bichos inexistentes que según ella tú atraes. Más ridículo, imposible.

Entonces, de la nada, una idea se te cruza por la cabeza. Ésta es tu oportunidad.

—Mi casa está llena de ellos—mientes con rapidez—. Pero no sé cómo hacer para que desaparezcan.

Luna da un pestañeo, moviendo sus largas pestañas cómicamente. Se ve curiosa.

—¿De veras?

—Sí. Deberías venir a verlos.—sugieres con esa voz sensual que sale de ti con tanta naturalidad a la hora de conquistar.

Ella frunce los labios, pensando.

—Sería divertido.—concede. No tienes la menor idea de qué puede haber de divertido en buscar seres que no existen, pero precisamente es lo que te gusta de ella, esa extravagancia que la caracteriza y que la hace tan especial.

Prometes enviarle una lechuza y te vas como si nada.

No puedes evitar sentirte como un pedófilo que tienta a un niño a ir a su casa a base de caramelos y frases amables. Pero eso no te interesa porque, sea como sea, y aún si es con métodos poco honestos, Luna acabará siendo tuya.

* * *

_Blaise no deja de ser Blaise, ¿cierto? (6) xDD_

_Como ven, actualizo cada dos días, o a diario ^^ ¡Gracias por sus reviews!_


	4. IV

**IV.**

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? Desconoces la respuesta a estas interrogantes. De lo que sí estás seguro es que tu amor por Luna surgió mientras estaban en Hogwarts, hace ya siete años atrás.

Esos benditos recuerdos acuden a ti como si todo hubiera pasado ayer…

* * *

_Ha sido una tarde agobiante y repleta de deberes, pero al fin consigues un momento libre. Te dedicas a vagar por el colegio sin rumbo, bastante aburrido después de haber tenido que soportar a Malfoy despotricando contra Potter durante horas. Generalmente te entretienes haciendo referencia_ _a la posible tensión sexual que hay entre ellos, bajo la mirada horrorizada del resto de tus compañeros, para luego reírte a mandíbula batiente; mas hoy no estás de humor para ello._

_ Te apoyas contra una pared con una pose indolente que sabes que a las chicas les parece sexy._

_ Tu silencio se ve interrumpido cuando ves pasar a un par de Ravenclaws cerca de ti. Uno de ellos tiene un zapato en la mano mientras el otro se ríe escandalosamente._

—_Seguramente la Lunática creerá que se la comió algún bicho invisible…—se burla el primero_.

_ Es un idiota. Te invade la rabia, la sed de venganza por cometer tal atrocidad contra Luna._

_ Con disimulo, estiras un pie para hacerlo tropezar al muchacho adrede. Éste cae de bruces al suelo y su compañero te fulmina con la mirada. Ayuda a su amigo a levantarse, pero no dice nada, temeroso de tu reacción. Cobarde._

_ Entonces ella aparece, produciéndote una ligera sacudida en el estómago. Lleva un solo zapato puesto y ves que sus medias son de diferente color; el que está descubierto es de color amarillo._

_ El Ravenclaw, avergonzado al verse sorprendido en esa situación, farfulla unas disculpas y le devuelve el zapato. Después de esto ambos se marchan con rapidez._

_ Luna se pone su zapato y te mira con sus grandes ojos azules. Te mantienes imperturbable._

—_Gracias.—dice. Tiene una voz delicada y demasiado infantil para sus catorce años._

_ La miras con odio. La odias por provocar esa sensación en ti. Desde que comenzaste el quinto curso te la has topado con frecuencia y, más tarde, descubierto que te gustaba que aquello sucediera._

_ No tenía ningún maldito sentido. Está chiflada. Tus colegas se burlan de ella cada vez que pueden e incluso tú mismo lo haces, aunque en el fondo no quieras._

_ Abres tu boca para decir algo. Las palabras no salen._

_ La rubia se encoge de hombros como si le diera igual y escuchas que tararea una canción en voz baja en tanto se aleja por el pasillo._

_ Entonces, sonríes. No es esa sonrisa burlona y sarcástica que los demás ven, sino una sonrisa genuina, una sonrisa… real._

_ Regresas a tu Sala Común con las manos en los bolsillos, despreocupado, sin sospechar que ésa sería la primera y la última vez que Luna te dirige la palabra mientras están en Hogwarts._


	5. V

_De vuelta, gracias por los revs :'D Al ser drabbles los caps son cortos, obviamente, pero son unos cuantos :B_

* * *

**V.**

Está ante ti, en tu propia casa; casi te resulta imposible de creerlo. Luna está allí parada, mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad.

La contemplas impresionándote con el aspecto que presenta hoy. Su rubia cabellera está sujeta con una cola a un costado y lleva puesto un gorro rojo en conjunto con una campera oscura, a diferencia de la ropa de colores chillones que usa siempre. Parece tan… normal.

Despiertas de tu ensueño con el sonido de una palmada que resuena junto a tu oído. Sobresaltado, ves que Luna está sacudiendo las manos como quien ahuyenta a un mosquito.

—Son los Wrackspurts—Se encoge de hombros—_. _No sientes la mente borrosa, ¿verdad?

Niegas con la cabeza. Definitivamente ha desaparecido cualquier vestigio de normalidad que pudiera tener.

Te da igual. Sabes que detrás de su aparente locura hay más ingenio e inteligencia de la que demuestra, más allá de su particular interés en criaturas extrañas. Tampoco parece incómoda al verse en una mansión y rodeada de un lujo que no encaja para nada con su persona.

—Me gusta el lugar—comenta. Deduces que no habla precisamente de la casa, pues no muestra interés alguno en sus ornamentos—. El lago es precioso.

Tardas un rato en darte cuenta de que habla del lago que se halla a un kilómetro de la mansión. Murmuras un vago "tienes razón", cuando ves que su rostro se ilumina como si se le acabara de ocurrir una idea.

—¿Me acompañas?

Está invitándote. No es tu imaginación.

—Claro._—_dices con tono displicente. No quieres que se de cuenta de que tu estómago ha comenzado a sacudirse como loco por la ansiedad.

La dejas guiarte fuera de la casa por un bosque que está frente a tus terrenos y que tú mismo desconoces. Ella avanza a paso rápido y tratas de seguirla al mismo ritmo a pesar de que sientes una punzada en la costilla y comienzas jadeas por el esfuerzo.

Luna sortea el tronco caído de un árbol, y al verte tan exhausto, extiende su mano hacia ti, ofreciéndotela. La tomas sin dudar. El contacto es cálido como la brisa veraniega. Entrelazas tus dedos con los suyos, sin querer volver a soltarla, pero parece no importarle.

Cuando llegan al lago ni siquiera prestas atención al hermoso paisaje que lo rodea; tus ojos están fijos en la rubia, quien sonríe angelicalmente antes de liberar tu mano. Se sienta en la orilla del lago, se saca los zapatos y mete los pies en el agua, chapoteándolos distraídamente.

Permaneces detrás de Luna, inmóvil como una estatua, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que optas por sentarte a tu lado en silencio. No eres exactamente un hombre de muchas palabras.

—Luna.—susurras, sin darte cuenta. Estás serio como siempre.

—Blaise_.—_responde la joven, regalándote otra sonrisa.

No necesitaste recordarle tu nombre esta vez. Porque ella siempre lo ha sabido.


	6. VI

**VI.**

Luna tiene la mirada perdida en la lejanía, admirando el panorama. Le envidias la facilidad con la que le resta importancia a lo que los demás piensen, viviendo en su propio mundo de fantasía, tan ajena a la realidad. Tú, por el contrario, tienes los pies plantados en la Tierra, en tanto ella flota en las nubes… inalcanzable.

Es entonces cuando escuchas su voz:

—Has estado siguiéndome.

No está preguntándotelo y tampoco espera que se lo confirmes. Aún así, te mira intrigada e incluso te parece advertir en sus ojos azules un brillo de picardía. Por tu parte estás bastante estupefacto pero, por supuesto, intentas no demostrar ninguna emoción.

—Sí_._—respondes. Suenas fastidiado. Y es que en verdad no tienes ánimos para nada más, ni siquiera para seguir mintiendo. Te resignas a lo que sea que tenga que suceder.

La muchacha sigue mojándose los pies en el agua, sin ser muy consciente de la situación. Pese a sus veintiún años, continúa siendo igual de inocente y despreocupada que antes.

Te da la sensación de que el mundo es un lugar demasiado cruel para alguien como ella, incluyéndote a ti mismo.

—Suelo venir aquí al amanecer—dice simplemente, sorprendiéndote otra vez. No te exige una explicación por tu actitud y eso te hace pensar que quizás lo sospecha. No obstante, su expresión es serena cuando habla—. Es muy pacífico, ¿no crees?

No tienes una explicación lógica para lo que haces a continuación. Sin pensar, estiras el brazo para acomodarle un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, y te inclinas hacia ella peligrosamente. Estás tan cerca que puedes exhalar su perfume, un rico olor que estás seguro se quedará grabado, intacto, en tu mente. Te sorprende que Luna no oponga resistencia cuando la estrechas con fuerza entre tus brazos y posas tus labios sobre su suave cuello. Le das pequeños besos hasta llegar al mentón y entonces, para tu extrañeza, escuchas que ríe.

—Me haces cosquillas.—murmura.

Te apartas y la observas con cierta aprensión. En lugar de asustarse por el modo con el que actuaste, parece como si se lo hubiera esperado, tomándolo todo con una naturalidad asombrosa. Quieres besarla, apoderarte de su boca, pero sabes que si comienzas no podrás detenerte.

Lo único que realmente te importa es que ella no te rechazó, que no se ha rehusado al contacto. Eso te hace pensar quizás, _sólo quizás_, tengas alguna oportunidad…

—Debo irme—se excusa Luna, de súbito. Se apresura a ponerse los zapatos y se para de un salto—. Nos vemos.

Te quedas de piedra. Ella ha comenzado a alejarse por el bosque.

No puedes dejar que se escape. Tienes que decir algo.

—¿Cuándo?_—_exiges, alzando la voz para que te pueda escuchar desde lejos.

No recibes respuesta. Luna se pierde de vista entre los árboles y tienes el impulso de seguirla, pero te contienes.

Al final, parece que, de los dos, el lunático en realidad eres tú.


	7. VII

_Otro drabble cortito (:_

* * *

**VII.**

Ya no cuestionas tu salud mental. Estás seguro de que perdiste la cabeza por Luna. Y, si bien has dejado de perseguirla, los días pasan sin que tengas noticias suyas y eso te hace sentir enfermo. No eres capaz de soportar esta situación mucho tiempo más.

Nadie sabe de esa inquietud que altera tu espíritu. Fue más fácil vivir sin ella mientras no la veías, pero que desde la volviste a ver todo el amor que sientes por ella y que guardabas en lo más profundo de ti, ha resurgido con aún mayor fuerza e intensidad que antes; si es que eso en realidad es posible.

Sin embargo, en apariencia, tu vida está encauzada. Siguen los encuentros esporádicos con Pansy, que se tratan de un sexo ocasional que cada vez tiene menos sentido, y has dejado de ir al susodicho negocio a comprar _El Quisquilloso_. Es inútil. No lo necesitas para pensar en Luna.

Ahora mismo estás haciéndolo. Otra vez. Al igual que, otra vez, una mujer que no es ella ocupa el lugar que le corresponde en tu cama.

Pansy murmura dormida. Debe estar pensando en él, como tú en ella.

Al menos tienen eso en común.

_ La contemplas en secreto. No quieres que alguien se entere de a quién estás observando. Te escabulliste del Gran Comedor para verla cinco minutos, mientras espera para ir a su clase de Herbología que comparte con los Gryffindors._

_ Luna está parada en una esquina, en compañía de Ginny Weasley. Conversan alegremente. Te escondes tras una armadura, disfrutando de su visión como pocas veces tienes la oportunidad de hacer. Estás tan ensimismado que no ves que otras dos muchachas que pertenecen a tu misma Casa se acercan._

—_¿Qué haces?—exclama Daphne Greengrass sorprendida, sobresaltándote. Junto a ella está Pansy, quien rápidamente sigue su mirada para averiguar qué tanto ves._

—_Al parecer—comenta con malicia— está interesado en ver a cierta chica. La verdad es que no creí que pudieran gustarte las pobretonas, Blaise._

_ Típico. A Pansy no se le ocurriría suponer que te fijarías en alguien como Lunática Lovegood, que consideraba tan insignificante y a sus ojos casi igual que la traidora a la sangre Weasley._

_ ¡Ja! Como si tuvieras el mal gusto de fijarte en esa pelirroja que se besuquea con cualquiera. ¿Es que sólo tú distingues la perfección de Luna? Sí, los demás únicamente ven a una chiflada._

—_Ya, déjalo en paz.—resopla Daphne, y la lleva del brazo al salón de Pociones._

_ Se van de allí y entonces te vuelves hacia el lugar que estabas mirando. Luna se ha marchado._

_ Sólo te resta maldecir a ambas Slytherins por hacerte perder, aunque no intencionalmente, tus minutos más preciados del día._


	8. VIII

_Yo y mis rápidas actualizaciones :P Y nunca me canso de decir (xD) gracias por los revs y también a aquellos que nos los dejan pero tienen la historia en favoritos :'D_

* * *

**VIII.**

_Es exactamente un año después, al comienzo del sexto curso, en el tren, que Pansy recuerda esa regresas de la reunión con que tuviste con profesor Slughorn en su compartimiento, Malfoy te llena de preguntas y hace un comentario sobre la chica Weasley que le da la ocasión a la morena para acotar:_

—_A muchos chicos les gusta—Mira al chico que descansa en su regazo con satisfacción, esperando que alguno de ustedes dos replique—. Incluso algunos creen que es guapa. ¿A ti no, Blaise? ¡Y todos sabemos cuán difícil eres de complacer!_

—_Yo no tocaría a una traidora de la sangre como ella, sin importar cómo luzca.—escupes con rabia._

_ En definitiva, es mejor que crean que ninguna chica alcanza tus expectativas, antes que sepan que no lo haces porque no puede interesarte otra que no sea Luna._

No lograste conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

Las horas pasan, implacables. La habitación en penumbras lentamente se esclarece para reemplazar la negrura por una ligera luz naranja. Está despuntando el día.

Ya no soportas estar en esa cama. Te levantas, cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Pansy, y te diriges a la ventana. Apoyas los brazos sobre el marco, con la vista fija en la nada.

Recuerdas cuando tuviste a Luna entre tus brazos y repartiste besos en su cuello y te sacude un estremecimiento de placer. Un placer que ninguna de las mujeres que tuviste, menos aún Pansy, jamás te provocó. Había sido el escenario perfecto: los árboles, el lago, el viento caluroso…

_ «Suelo venir aquí al amanecer. Es muy pacífico, ¿no crees?»._

Luna lo dijo expresamente. ¿Cómo no lo pensaste antes?

Es el amanecer. El momento justo.

Te vistes con prisa, verificas que Pansy siga durmiendo plácidamente, y te marchas de la mansión. Da igual que cualquiera te pueda ver yendo por el bosque trotando, pareciendo medio loco, intentando recordar el camino que conduce al lago.

Al final de todo, aquél trajín vale la pena.

Luna está en el mismo sitio que la última vez que la viste. Voltea al escuchar tus pasos y arquea las cejas con algo parecido a la diversión.

—Sabía que ibas a venir_.—_canturrea.

—¿Usas Legeremancia?_—_intentas bromear, y te sientas bajo el árbol más cercano todavía con la respiración agitada. Ella se acomoda junto a ti calladamente, luciendo pensativa. Resuelves soltarlo todo de golpe:— Luna, si te has propuesto torturarme, lo conseguiste. Ya no sé qué mierda hacer para sacarte de mi cabeza. Es… frustrante._—_bufas, casi con enojo.

La rubia ríe.

—Tú tampoco sales de mi cabeza_.—_dice como si tal cosa. Se pone de pie y regresa a donde estaba para examinar algo en el suelo, entretenida con lo que sea que esté viendo, dejándote de una pieza.

Tu corazón late desbocado y te sientes igual que el muchacho de quince años que la espiaba cuando iba a clase, sólo que esta vez ella te dedica una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas soñadoras mientras la contemplas en silencio.


	9. IX

_Tardé más de lo usual porque esperaba más comentarios D: Pero bueno, aunque no me lea el loro, actualizaré, y a diario xD_

_Creo que este es uno de mis drabbles preferidos (: Y es medio cursilón (?)_

* * *

**IX.**

Madrugar a diario se ha convertido en una costumbre para ti. Lo único que te incentiva a levantarte tan temprano es ver a Luna y regocijarte con el sólo hecho de su presencia, lo cual es suficiente para que el resto del día estés amodorrado por la falta de sueño, pero complacido por haber pasado un breve instante con ella.

Sonríes al recordar lo que te espera al amanecer. Das vueltas en tu cama, disfrutando de la soledad, y es en esta ocasión no tienes compañía alguna. Eludiste a Pansy durante esa semana sin siquiera molestarte en inventar una excusa; tu modo apático de actuar para con ella bastó para convencerla de no ir a visitarte esta noche.

Te levantas guiado por un acto reflejo; casi no piensas en lo que haces. Sabes el camino de memoria, por lo que llegas al lago a tiempo. Lo que te desconcierta no ver a Luna, ya que ella acostumbra estar allí desde muy temprano.

Frustrado, optas por sentarte en la orilla a esperarla. El calor de la mañana es tórrido y los rayos del sol te abrasan; es sofocante hasta el punto de volverse insoportable. Te quitas la camisa, que dejas en el suelo, y con la cabeza entre las manos, mantienes la vista fija en la nada.

Al rato la oyes venir. Tiene ese andar tan suyo, como si danzara al ritmo de una melodía que sólo ella conoce, y se detiene a tu lado murmurando un vago "hola".

—_Creí que no ibas a venir_.—le declaras con una mota de reproche en la voz.

Carraspeas con nerviosismo y te paras frente a Luna. Nunca advertiste lo pequeña que es, con su cabeza apenas llegándote a los hombros.

—_Es que cuando venía, me encontré con un…_

No llegas a saber qué se encontró, porque no termina la frase. Alza la mirada y te observa sin pestañear, tal como si te viera por primera vez. Alzas una ceja, sin comprender su reacción.

—_¿Qué?_—murmuras, instándola a continuar, pero Luna ha perdido el hilo de la conversación. Ladea ligeramente la cabeza.

—_Te ves muy bien.—_contesta de pronto, con su habitual y directa sinceridad. Ni siquiera se sonroja cuando lo dice. Acto seguido, descansa sus pequeñas manos sobre tu pecho, lo que hace que maldigas a tu tonto corazón que comienza a dar brincos, delatándote. Sientes que el contacto quema y no precisamente porque hace calor.

Suspiras.

—_Te quiero tanto.—_confiesas.

Sus ojos claros están ahora muy cerca. Cuando te das cuenta, sus dulces labios están presionando los tuyos. Sólo atinas a sujetarla de la cintura, algo aturdido, correspondiendo a ese beso casto, pero muy tibio y suave, que llevas deseando desde siempre.


	10. X

**X.**

Es la primera vez que te das el gusto de acariciarla hasta la extenuación, de disfrutar cada roce como si fuera el último. Como otras veces, están arrellanados sobre el césped, de cara al lago… a diferencia de que ahora nos los separa una distancia prudencial, sino que ahora su cabeza reposa sobre tu hombro, de manera que su cabellera está esparcida por esa zona, produciéndote así un agradable cosquilleo.

No puedes creer tu suerte. Luna está nada más que _contigo_ y eso te basta para sentirte ridículamente feliz.

—¿Por qué?—preguntas, rompiendo la quietud del momento.

Ella está sosegada, sin moverse de su lugar, con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Por qué, qué?

—Por qué estás conmigo.

Ves, de soslayo, que ella sonríe como si la pregunta la divirtiera. Estira uno de sus brazos y recorre tu torso con la yema de los dedos, que trazan el camino de las líneas de tus abdominales distraídamente. Aquello está lejos de ser una insinuación sexual, pero tu cuerpo reacciona casi por instinto y una descarga eléctrica parece recorrerte por donde sea que Luna toca.

—Hay muchas razones_._—susurra. Su aliento sobre tu cuello te hace abstraer un poco.

—Dime una_.—_insistes.

—Me gusta tu piel—divaga, sin detener su caricia en ningún momento. No sabe del esfuerzo que haces por controlar tu libido, al que un solo toque inocente le es suficiente para enardecerte—. _Tiene el color del café._

Reprimes una risa. No quisiste referirte a tu aspecto físico, aunque te da gracia su declaración. Las mujeres suelen fijarse en tu elegante porte italiano o el atractivo de tu rostro, pero ¿la piel?

Claro, ella es Luna. No es como cualquier otra mujer.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta—acota enseguida—, estoy contigo… porque eres alguien capaz de despertarse todos los días a las cinco de la madrugada únicamente para verme.

Le devuelves una sonrisa turbada. Temes que en esa relación estés más involucrado que ella y, por consiguiente, la respuesta que te dé a continuación te afecte más.

—¿Y tú que harías por mí?_—_preguntas con tono desafiante.

Lo que Luna dice te sorprende, si bien es algo que, conociéndola, debiste haber esperado:

—Ya lo he hecho_—_Se aparta de ti y sacude la cabeza, desordenando aún más su enredado pelo rubio_—. _Y fue fingir que te creía cuando dijiste que tu casa estaba llena de Wrackspurts para poder venir a verte.

* * *

_¿Saben? Amo a Luna Es genial._

_Seguramente mañana actualizo. Así de insoportable soy (?) xD  
_


	11. XI

_¡V-A-C-A-C-I-O-N-E-S! Sí, ahora tengo vacaciones. Eso quiere decir: dos actualizaciones por día, más o menos :P_

* * *

**XI.**

Te gusta escucharla disertar sobre su sueño de viajar por el mundo para, algún día, hallar algún Snorkack de Cuerno Arrugado y poder probar su existencia, así como la de tantas otros animales fantásticos. Estás seguro de que los Snorkacks son un invento de su padre, pero no la contradices para no destruir sus esperanzas. Y aún si se lo dijeras, Luna refutará con ahínco que está en lo cierto. Ella no se doblega ante el escepticismo de los demás.

A veces no la dejas terminar de hablar al convertir sus labios en presa de los tuyos, robándole besos a los que ella jamás se resiste. Sabes que no le molesta ser interrumpida porque adviertes que se le forman unos graciosos hoyuelos en las mejillas cuando sonríe.

Intentas que tus emociones no te traicionen cuando regresas a tu residencia, ya que debes verte sereno y no radiante como en realidad lo estás. Entonces ves, con sobresalto, que está Pansy esperándote en la puerta.

—Dijeron que no estabas—dice ella a modo de saludo en cuanto te ve. Descarta esto enseguida con vago gesto con la mano—_. _Tenemos que hablar.

El famoso "tenemos que hablar" que nunca presagia nada bueno.

Resoplas. También tienes algo de lo que hablarle. Pero es que Pansy se ve dura e inexorable, más de lo que frecuenta ser. Eso te hace desconfiar. Parece si ya se hubiera enterado del romance comenzado con Luna recién hace un par de semanas, lo cual es imposible…

Sea como sea, terminarás con ella. Percibes un gran panorama de felicidad frente a tus ojos y no es con Pansy. A ella y al resto los mandarás tranquilamente al carajo.

La joven se acomoda sobre un sofá del living y te mira muy seria y extrañadamente callada.

—Ya, dilo_.—_exiges de mala gana. Estás de pie junto a una gran columna, sopesando mentalmente con qué mentira vas a argüir que quieres dejarla.

Pansy se muerde el interior de las mejillas, como esperando a que adivines sus intenciones. La conoces demasiado, mas esta vez estás desconcertado y no alcanzas a entender de qué se trata aquella escena. No la viste desde hace un buen tiempo y es ahora que hace esa inesperada e inexplicable aparición, sin decir nada que esclarezca lo que sucede.

Las dos palabras que salen de su boca te confirman entonces que estás predestinado a vivir en desgracia. La pequeña burbuja de felicidad en la que estabas detona al acto con la bomba que Pansy tiene preparada:

—Estoy embarazada.

No, no… ¡No! Tiene que tratarse de una broma de mal gusto.

Ella muestra fastidio; le asquea su propia verdad, sin ser consciente de que ha arrasado con todas las ilusiones que tenías con Luna en cuestión de segundos. Su declaración basta para separarte definitivamente de ella.

* * *

_Soy cruel u.u Pero pueden insultarme dejando revs, así que los invito (?) xDD_


	12. XII

**XII.**

—No.—murmuras. Es en vano negar algo que acaban de afirmar, pero no estás dispuesto a aceptarlo.

Pansy tiene una mueca de disgusto.

—En realidad, no estoy del todo segura.—añade, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Lo dice todo como si no fuera una información trascendental para los dos, tan grave que puede arruinarte la vida por completo.

Se te escapa una carcajada amarga que no alcanzas a contener.

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo así si no estás segura?_—_gruñes.

—Aún no he hecho el test_.—_explica mientras se encoge de hombros. Su indiferencia en cuanto al tema te pone aún más nervioso.

—¿Y?

—¿Qué?

—¿A qué estás esperando?_—_dices con poca delicadeza.

—Esperaba a decírtelo, imbécil.

Ambos intercambian miradas de rencor. Lo mismo que los unió en un principio es lo que ahora te distancia de ella. Justo cuando conseguiste estar con Luna y siendo milagrosamente correspondido, cuando no lograbas concebir nada más perfecto que ello, Pansy decide joderte la vida, aunque sin proponérselo.

Más tarde, en tanto la esperas fuera del baño a que termine de hacer la prueba para comprobar, en efecto, si está embarazada o no, te deshaces en reproches para contigo mismo. Ella tiene razón en llamarte imbécil. Porque ¿qué harás con Luna? ¿Le dirás la verdad? Te tortura pensar que puedes dañarla. Incluso por un segundo se te cruza la disparatada idea de no contarle nada de lo sucedido y llevártela bien lejos, lejos de todo y de todos.

Eres egoísta, lo sabes. Te justificas recordándote que es la primera vez que experimentas tal dicha y que esperaste varios años para poder tenerla sólo para ti. No es justo que te la arrebaten así.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse te despierta de tu ensimismamiento. Pansy está pálida, su rostro es duro.

—Negativo_.—_replica ante la tácita pregunta de tus ojos.

Era claro que la idea de un embarazo le provocaba malestar; sin embargo, por algún extraño motivo, tampoco está aliviada como tú. Suspiras y te llevas una mano a la frente, casi sonriendo.

—Al parecer te has quitado un gran peso de encima—bisbisea Pansy, con veneno en la voz—_. _No tienes que preocuparte por inventar una excusa para dejarme.

Te quedas mudo del asombro. ¿Acaso te ha leído los pensamientos?

—Has estado actuando raro—continúa la morena tranquilamente—. Un par de preguntas a tus elfos domésticos me bastó para enterarme de tu nueva y extraña costumbre de madrugar para irte a quién sabe dónde. Te conozco, Blaise. Debe tratarse de alguna otra mujer.

—No tengo que explicarte nada_.—_murmuras con frialdad.

—Claro que no—Pansy sonríe de una manera espectral. Suena fuerte y decidida como nunca la viste antes—. No necesito un hijo para atarte a mí. Sé que regresarás conmigo, tarde o temprano—Entonces se inclina y te susurra al oído:—. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque eres mío.

La sorpresa te impide responder. Ella se va al acto, y lo último que escuchas es el sonido de su taconeo por el silencioso pasillo de tu mansión.

* * *

_¿Pueden dejar de odiarme un poco? No soy tan cruel, después de todo xD_

_Cabe aclarar que Pansy es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Por lo menos, yo veo su actuar completamente justificado. No está dispuesta a perder lo único que le queda, ¿no?_

_Bueno, basta de filosofar (?) Y gracias por los reviews, como siempre :)  
_


	13. XIII

_Publicación súper fast xDD _

_Gracias totales (?)_

* * *

**XIII.**

En los días que precedieron, te encargaste de que Luna no se entere de lo que ocurrió, aunque no fue difícil. Ella no te indaga con preguntas inoportunas; le interesa saber otras cosas de ti que nada tienen que vercon la relación que mantenías con Pansy. De hecho, jamás la nombra, como si no fuera algo importante para ella; y probablemente no lo sea.

Igual que cada mañana, te acercas y le das un beso breve y más tierno de los que frecuentemente das. Para ti Luna debe ser tratada con la misma suavidad con que se trata a una muñeca de porcelana, porque en apariencia te es tan frágil como una.

Ella acomoda su cabeza en tu hombro y suspira, absorta con quién sabe qué.

—Eres perfecta.—declaras, repentinamente.

Esto la asombra, y abre aún más sus ojos.

—No lo creo. Debe haber cosas que no te gusten de mí.—Se aparta y sonríe, entretenida con el rumbo que tomó la conversación.

—Las hay—asientes, hablando con un deje de burla—: una es que tienes costumbres extrañas, como la de venir aquí al amanecer sin motivo aparente. Otra, es que a veces eres tan terca que no puedes aceptar que la verdad sea otra a la que tú consideras.

Luna frunce ligeramente el ceño. En realidad no está enojada, sino que está reflexionando.

—Bueno—concede—, tú también tienes muchos defectos. Eres vanidoso y engreído, con grandes prejuicios a los que no sean sangre pura, como los Slytherins suelen ser…—Empieza a contar con los dedos, pero la detienes sujetándola de la mano.

—Pero me quieres_.—_afirmas, divertido, a medida que sujetas sus brazos detrás de su espalda para acometer contra su cuello. La rozas apenas con tus labios, y te detienes un segundo para oír lo que va a contestar.

—Y además ejerces una insólita atracción sobre los Wrackspurts_—_prosigue Luna distraída_—. _Tal vez por eso siento que la mente se me nubla ahora… o puede que sea porque estás besándome.

—Eso no cuenta como un defecto.

—Supongo que no.

Alzas la cabeza, tomas su rostro entre tus manos y te acercas para deleitarte aspirando su aroma, como frecuentas hacer.

Pero algo te distrae. Un movimiento entre los árboles y luego el sonido de unas pisadas en el barro alejándose.

La sombra de una persona.

La sombra de Pansy.

Te apartas de Luna con brusquedad, sin dar ningún tipo de explicación, y sigues a la morena que trata de huir del lugar antes de que repares en ella. Es inútil, porque ya la has visto.

Al final, y a pesar de las precauciones que tomaste, Pansy te descubrió.

* * *

_dsdjdsdsgfgng lo sé u.u_

_Escuché por ahí que dejar reviews adelgaza. ¿Será verdad? Compruébenlo dejándome uno xD  
_


	14. XIV

**XIV**

—¡Detente!

Pansy te escucha y se detiene de mala gana. Aún está boquiabierta por lo que acaba de ver.

—Así que—musita— esto es lo que ocultabas.

No encuentras qué responder. Ella suelta una risa que suena nerviosa.

—Nunca se me ocurrió pensar que la mujer con la que te acuestas podría ser Lunática Lovegood.

Arrugas el entrecejo, enfadado.

—¡No es una lunática y no me acuesto con ella!—exclamas.

Esta declaración la desconcierta. Le cuesta creer que exista otro motivo que no sea sexual por el que te encuentres a escondidas con Luna.

De pronto, su rostro se contrae en una mueca de incredulidad. Es evidente que ató los cabos sueltos: la razón por la que en Hogwarts tenías tan poco interés en las chicas, tus escapadas cuando nadie te veía sin dar una excusa…

—Estás enamorado de Lovegood.—concluye, cada vez más atónita.

—Desde siempre.

—Pero te burlabas de ella.

—Sé guardar las apariencias._—_repones tranquilamente.

Pansy niega con la cabeza, frustrada.

—Al menos Astoria Greengrass fue una rival digna, pero ¿Lovegood?_—_Ríe como si le hubieran contado un chiste— Por favor, ¿cuánto crees que durará hasta que se dé cuenta de lo ruin que eres?

Está en lo cierto. Eres ruin. Lo que no sabe es que detrás de esa ruindad está el único sentimiento puro que has tenido en tu vida, tan puro como Luna… y es tu amor por ella. Tu alma es oscura, pero tu corazón no; no en tanto permanezcan juntos.

Las palabras de Pansy no te conmueven. Sabes que no siente nada por ti. Ella sólo amó a Draco Malfoy, antes de siquiera saber lo que significa esa palabra, y puso tanto empeño en que él la mirara que no se dio cuenta de su implícito rechazo hasta que ya fue muy tarde.

A ti, por otro lado, no quiere dejarte escapar simplemente porque no tolera ser abandonada y te considera como si fueras de su exclusiva propiedad.

Temes que pueda tomar represalias, si bien se ve serena.

—No se lo digas a nadie_.—_dices. No se lo estás rogando, claro. Es una orden.

—A tu madre no le gustaría saber esto—ironiza Pansy—. No, Blaise, no se lo diré a nadie. De todas formas, sé que lo de ustedes no prosperará_._

—Suenas muy segura_.—_tratas de burlarte.

—Lo estoy—Chasquea la lengua, pensativa—. Al final, cuando todo termine, regresarás. Lo que me pregunto es cuál de los dos dejará al otro antes.

Quieres insultarla, herirla de de algún modo. No lo haces, pero mientras la ves marcharse con la frente en alto, comienza a crecer dentro de ti un odio que, a la larga, se irá acrecentando.

* * *

_Más tarde o mañana subo dos drabbles más :'D Y ya saben, los reviews sirven para prevenir el cáncer (?)_


	15. XV

**XV.**

Transcurre un mes tranquilo, demasiado perfecto para ser real… Pero lo es.

Luna y tú se siguen encontrando donde siempre, a la misma hora. Son esos momentos que más disfrutas, esos en lo que estás en su compañía. Admiras la tenacidad que muestra, lo excéntrica que puede ser a veces e innumerables detalles que vas descubriendo en ella, detalles que te gustan cada vez más.

No obstante, algo cambia en esta ocasión. Se encuentran ya bien entrada la tarde, como acordaron cuando la citaste el día anterior en un arrebato de entusiasmo por poder verla de nuevo.

Cuando arribas al lago, ves que Luna ya está allí. La ves desde lejos; decides quedarte bajo la sombra de un árbol para resguardarte del sofocante calor del sol. Apenas se nota que el verano está llegando a su fin. Sientes que la ropa se te pega al cuerpo con la transpiración, y das un resoplido, agobiado.

La muchacha se aproxima y se pone de puntillas de pie para darte un rápido beso en la mejilla. Inmediatamente la tomas por los hombros para mascullar:

—Tengo que decirte algo.

Ahora es cuando se supone que vas a declarártele.

—Ya sé que me amas._—_te interrumpe Luna, astuta.

O eres muy obvio o de verdad sabe Legeremancia. Frunces el ceño.

—Siempre te adelantas a todo y me tomas por sorpresa._—_admites con resignación.

—Es que es fácil sorprenderte.

—No tanto.

—Apuesto a que puedo sorprenderte ahora mismo_._

Luna te mira desafiante. No conocías esa faceta suya… y te agrada.

—Bien—aceptas con una sonrisa ladina—. Sorpréndeme.

Ella te da la espalda y regresa a la orilla. Se quita los zapatos. Ríes al ver que, efectivamente, lleva una media azul y otra blanca, de las cuales también se deshace. Se adentra en el lago hasta que el agua le llega hasta los tobillos y entonces, frente a tu mirada perpleja, se saca la blusa.

Tragas saliva para deshacer el nudo que se te acaba de formar en la garganta. Está _desnudándose_, y sin mostrar ningún tipo de pudor.

Pronto, acaba en el suelo su ropa interior que, puedes observar, es de lino blanco. Intentas mantener la vista fija en esto y no en Luna, pero es en vano; tus ojos la estudian con precisión casi milimétrica. La voluptuosidad de sus senos es tapada por su cabello tan excesivamente largo, que ella hace a un lado para poder descubrirlos para ti.

Tu boca está seca y casi boqueas como un pez.

Luna te mira por sobre su hombro y sigue caminando, sonriente.

Temes no controlarte y lanzarte sobre ella como si fueras un desquiciado, pero su mirada te está invitando a que te arrimes al agua también.

Es en situaciones como ésta cuando agradeces poder contemplar semejante Paraíso.


	16. XVI

_¡Doble actualización!_

_Este cap tiene ¿lime? Muy suave (A)_

* * *

**XVI.**

Te adelantas hasta el límite del lago. Tienes las manos sudorosas cerradas en un puño y una opresión en el pecho amenaza con asfixiarte.

—Luna, no deberías_…_—empiezas a decir.

La voz te sale ronca y anhelante. Te maldices por ello. Toda tu determinación, tu arrogancia, tu orgullo, parecen haberse ido por el caño con la visión de Luna desnuda…

Deberías desviar la mirada como se supone que hacen los caballeros, pero eres incapaz.

Ella ignora tu balbuceo nervioso y se inclina para rozar el agua con la punta de los dedos. Es una escena tremendamente erótica para ti. No sientes el cabello que se te pega a la frente por la transpiración, al igual que tu ropa, y tampoco el ligero temblor de tus piernas.

La deseas, por supuesto que sí. La deseas desde que, aún siendo adolescente, comenzaste a experimentar tus primeras inquietudes respecto al sexo opuesto; aunque en ese entonces te conformabas sólo con imaginarla, porque lo que te pasaba con Luna era más sentimental que físico.

Pero no es eso en lo que piensas en este instante. Después de todo, eres un hombre. No vas a razonarlo más.

Con un salto, te ubicas frente a la muchacha. No te das cuenta de que te mojas los zapatos que todavía llevas puestos, y la aprisionas contra ti. Consideras que tus manos son demasiado toscas en contraste con la delicadeza de su piel blanca, pero de todas maneras la traes de vuelta entre tus brazos y la recuestas sobre el césped, mientras le besas la cara, la frente, las mejillas, la boca, cada rincón de ella que está a tu alcance.

Te apartas un segundo para verla. Se ve ida, despistada, como si estuviera en su propio mundo.

—_Mírame.—_le pides.

Luna parpadea y enseguida advierte tu expresión de ansiedad. No dice nada; sólo te mira fijamente.

Tu ropa pronto deja de ser un inconveniente. La dejas a un costado y te acomodas mejor sobre Luna. Hundes tu rostro en su rubia melena al mismo tiempo que te fundes, lentamente, en su cuerpo. La oyes dar un pequeño gemido y sonríes para ti mismo.

Esta vez no te sorprendes. Sabías que serías su primer hombre.

Le haces el amor despacio, con cuidado para no dañarla. Sus manos te acarician la espalda y te rodea la cintura con las piernas. Una oleada de placer te sacude, y la sensación aumenta aún más cuando ves que Luna tiene los ojos cerrados y sonríe con complacencia.

Mientras la despojas de su virginidad en medio de aquél solitario escenario, le susurras con tus labios pegados a su oreja que la amas y otras cosas sin mucho sentido. Entonces te parece escuchar que te responde con un jadeo un "yo también".

Ya no tienes dudas de que los sentimientos de Luna son tan fuertes como los tuyos.


	17. XVII

_A partir de hoy, actualización diaria. Es que soy despistada y me olvido de publicar xD_

_Acá en Argentina es el día del amigo. Creo que en otros países no, pero igualmente feliz día a todos :)  
_

* * *

**XVII.**

Todo es tal como deseabas, o incluso mejor.

Luna duerme apaciblemente; consiguió acostumbrarse a la comodidad de tu cama en muy poco tiempo. Antes de invitarla por primera vez procuraste cambiar las sábanas, como queriendo borrar el rastro de las otras que pasaron por allí previamente.

Y porque a partir de hoy, ella será la _única_ en tu vida.

Han pasado toda la tarde juntos y luego ido a tu habitación. Suelen hacer el amor con pasión, pero en otras ocasiones sólo se dedican a dormir abrazados, justo como ahora. No te parece tan importante el sexo en sí, sino el hecho de estar con Luna.

Pronto te abandonas a los brazos de Morfeo. Medio dormido, levantas la mano para enredarla en su cabello rubio… pero te topas con un vacío.

Confundido, te incorporas y miras en derredor, buscándola. No la encuentras. Todo se halla en penumbras; la noche está ya bastante avanzada.

—¿Luna?_—_farfullas, aún medio ofuscado por el sueño.

Una pequeña luz te alerta, iluminando a la susodicha, que tiene su varita en alto para a su vez conseguir alumbrar algo que está detrás de la puerta entreabierta. Como no tiene su pijama, usa una camisa tuya que le queda exageradamente grande, haciéndola lucir muy bella ante tus ojos.

Ella al escucharte se lleva el dedo índice a los labios para que guardes silencio, e inmediatamente hace una mueca a la puerta.

—¡Se fue!—se lamenta.

—¿Quién?

—Oí moverse algo—te explica, regresando a la cama—_. _Fui ahí para revisar y entonces me pareció ver pasar a un Blibbering Humdinger.

Desconoces qué es eso y tampoco te despierta el menor interés.

—En mi mansión no hay criaturas de ningún tipo, exceptuando a los elfos domésticos._—_le recuerdas.

Luna parece ligeramente ofendida, seguramente al haber percibido tu escepticismo cuando hablaste.

—¿Recuerdas cuando mencioné las cosas que no me gustaban de ti? Pues hay otra más—susurra—. Es el que no creas.

—¿El que no crea que haya un Blibbering…? Bueno, lo que sea._—_dices con repentino malhumor.

—El que no creas lo que tus ojos no ven—corrige ella suavemente—. No hay que ver para creer, sólo hay que creer.

—Eso no tiene sentido para mí.

La rubia alza los hombros y acomoda su cabeza en la almohada para retomar el sueño, sin mostrar intención de refutarte nada.

Al día siguiente ocurre algo de lo más extraño.

Te levantas antes que ella y vas al baño mientras te preguntas qué podría haber sido lo que la despertó en medio de la noche. Estás seguro de que no puede ser esa cosa que mencionó que era, porque simplemente no existe. O puede que… no, no debes siquiera considerarlo.

Inclinas tu cabeza sobre el lavadero y te mojas la cara y el cabello para despabilarte. Te observas en el espejo y es cuando vislumbras en el reflejo una forma que se asemeja a la de un gnomo que corre por el pasillo a la velocidad del rayo.

Impresionado, te giras a verlo, pero ya se ha ido.

Tienes dos opciones que pensar: o acabas de ver un verdadero Blibbering Humdinger o Luna te contagió su locura.


	18. XVIII

**XVIII.**

—Mi papá te quiere conocer_.—_comenta Luna de golpe, un tiempo después. Está muy concentrada en la redacción de un artículo para _El Quisquilloso_, por lo que no nota tu rostro se contorsiona en un gesto de terror.

No es que tengas miedo de Xenophilius Lovegood ni mucho menos. Es sólo que la simple idea de "formalizar" su relación te inquieta, además de que ese hombre no es precisamente el sinónimo de la razón.

—¿Por qué?_—_preguntas estúpidamente. Te envaras de tu asiento con precipitación y te paras detrás de ella, quien sigue atenta al pergamino que tiene sobre tu escritorio.

—Nos encontraremos con él hoy en la tarde_.—_responde, ignorando tu pregunta.

Y es así como llegaste a Ottery St. Catchpole, de manera sorpresiva.

Subes una extensa colina, siguiendo a la mujer que amas, de camino a encontrarte con el señor Lovegood. Como siempre que está alegre, canta una melodía desconocida por lo bajo y camina dando grandes zancadas.

Finalmente distingues la casa frente a ustedes. Suspiras y te dispones a subir el primer escalón de la entrada.

—Ten cuidado con la escale_-_

Escuchas a Luna demasiado tarde. Tu pie se hunde en el suelo en un hueco que no advertiste. Dejas escapar una maldición y das un tirón que te hace tambalear y caer hacia atrás. Aterrizas de espaldas en el lodo que hasta entonces trataste de evitar.

—¿Estás bien?—te pregunta ella acercándose a verte, preocupada.

—No, me acabo de hacer mierda contra el piso_.—_refunfuñas. Te apoyas sobre los codos e intentas levantarte pero, para tu sorpresa, Luna rompe en sonoras carcajadas, sin hacer el menor ademán de ayudarte.

Te enfureces. Ella se lleva las manos al estómago, que debe dolerle de tanto reír. Tu expresión enojada se ve graciosa.

—No veo el chiste_._—protestas. Sin embargo, su carcajada es contagiosa y, muy a tu pesar, acabas sonriendo también.

—¡Lo siento!—se disculpa Luna. Se limpia las lágrimas de risa de los ojos y te socorre, justo en el momento que la puerta de esa extraña casa se abre de par en par.

Lo que no te imaginaste es que no se trataba sólo de Xenophilius Lovegood. Detrás de él hay un par de personas que no esperabas ver y que, al parecer, a su vez tampoco esperaban verte a ti.


	19. XIX

**XIX.**

Lo último que te quedaba de dignidad se esfuma en el mismo instante en que las miradas de Potter, Granger y los Weasley recaen sobre ti.

Tu mirada es de asco cuando te pones de pie para limpiarte el barro que se te ha impregnado en el pantalón. Luna saluda alegremente a su padre y amigos y tú te quedas allí parado, sintiéndote fuera de lugar. Todos te siguen mirando asombrados, lo cual quiere decir que, evidentemente, en ningún momento ella reveló tu identidad.

No estrechas la mano de ninguno de los presentes. Tu cortesía se limita a un leve asentimiento con la cabeza y una pose desafiante que los otros imitan.

Luna toma a su padre del brazo y entran a la casa. Te hace señas para que los alcances y lo haces, relegando de la presencia de los que son sus amigos.

Tus prejuicios son más fuertes que tú. Nunca has tenido contacto con sangres sucias y menos ahora. Escoges pararte cerca de la puerta, incómodo y molesto con los susurros desaprobatorios, entre los cuales resaltan los de los hermanos Weasley. La tensión flota en el ambiente.

Xenophilius te saluda dubitativo y se dispone a conversar con su hija; parece como si le intimidaras de algún modo. Lo mismo sucede con el resto, que continúan sentados en los sofás, echándote un vistazo de vez en cuando.

En lugar de sentarte, esquivas al extraño grupo y le murmuras a Luna un brusco "voy al baño". Sin esperar respuesta te vas, esperando perderte por ahí.

Encuentras el cuarto de baño y te quedas allí más de lo que es necesario. Cuando sales, te detiene el cuchicheo de dos jóvenes que reconoces al acto justo en medio del pasillo. Te demoras en la esquina para escuchar furtivamente qué es lo que dicen.

Ginny Weasley suena asombrada y disgustada a la vez. No puedes verla y ella tampoco a ti, pero con oírla te es suficiente.

—¿En serio? ¿Con Blaise Zabini?

—Sí, desde hace un tiempo.

Luna no se inmuta ante la acusación en la voz de Ginny. En realidad, actúa como si la pelirroja le hubiera hecho un comentario sobre el clima. Ésta carraspea, dudando.

—Uhm, ¿y él… te trata bien?

—Claro. Blaise es agradable conmigo.

Está claro que a Ginny no le parece confiable que las palabras "Blaise" y "agradable" estén en la misma oración.

—Si tú lo dices…

Vas a seguir tu camino cuando ves que, de pronto, la pelirroja dobla la esquina y viene directo hacia ti. Es obvio que sabe que has escuchado la conversación. Luna se marchó, así que están a solas.

La miras con frialdad.

—No sé qué es lo que hayas planeado, pero…—te espeta.

Haces amago de replicar, pero ella te apunta con el dedo índice, amenazante.

—¡No me interrumpas! Mira, no sé qué vio Luna en ti—susurra—. Puede que ella sea mayor, pero a veces es un poco ilusa con la gente. No dejaré que la lastimes. Y si lo haces—Alza la mano y hace un gesto de abrir y cerrar el puño y echarlo hacia atrás—, te arrancaré los testículos con mis propias manos. Sin magia.

Luego de esta amenaza, se da por satisfecha y se va. Te quedas desencajado.

No caben dudas de que Ginny Weasley jamás te caerá bien… pero con esa muestra de cariño hacia Luna ha logrado caerte al menos un poquito menos peor que antes.

* * *

_Ginny rules!_

_Si no quieren que Blaise se quede sin testículos, dejen reviews xD Jaja, es chiste :P  
_


	20. XX

**XX.**

Te alegra que Luna no haya vuelto a mencionar otro futuro encuentro con su padre o amigos. Es indudable que ni ella, que es tan despistada, pasó por alto que no le agradaste a ninguno, pero nada de esto te interesa porque no es un obstáculo entre los dos.

El obstáculo, con el transcurso del tiempo, acaba siendo otro.

De casualidad, o por simple aburrimiento, resuelves hojear la revista que Luna se olvidó el día anterior. Al menos el noventa y nueve por ciento de lo que dice es casi un chiste… hasta que lees la última página, donde se menciona un viaje que harán los editores de El Quisquilloso con unos famosos biólogos a Portugal.

¿Luna se irá a Portugal?

Esta interrogante te da vueltas en la cabeza cientos de veces, mareándote. No puede ser. Ella te lo hubiera dicho.

Abombado por la noticia, te sientas en tu escritorio, con el codo en tu rodilla y la cabeza apoyada sobre la palma de la mano. El toque de la puerta te despierta de tus reflexiones, y cuando ves que la visita es justo en quien pensabas, titubeas ligeramente.

—¿Así que vas a viajar?—le reprochas a Luna apenas la ves pasar. Tomas la revista y lees en voz alta, citando:— … con dos famosos biólogos de renombre, entre los cuales se encuentra el autor del famoso libro…

Ella ensancha sus ojos, sorprendida, y te interrumpe:

—Te lo iba a decir.

—Es tarde—sueltas—. Ya me enteré.

Al verla con un aura triste, vuelves a dudar.

—¿Cuánto estarás allí?—La pregunta te sale de forma inconsciente.

—Cuatro meses.

Es como recibir un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Es demasiado, más de la mitad de lo que ustedes llevan juntos.

Haces un gesto como de dolor que Luna percibe, por lo que se acerca y se reclina contra tu pecho en un tierno abrazo. Murmura una disculpa, pero no la escuchas. No importa que vaya a hacer una excursión al extranjero en busca de criaturas mágicas en las que nadie cree, sino que estará lejos de ti. Muy lejos. Y por cuatro meses.

Quieres pedirle que se quede. Sin embargo, dices un "de acuerdo" sin pensar y ella te mira con una sonrisa esperanzada que te hace dar cuenta de que la idea del viaje realmente le provoca emoción.

¿Acaso puedes estar en contra de algo que la hace feliz de esa manera?

Flaqueas ante Luna, es así.

Y es entonces cuando te dice lo que siempre supiste, siempre demostró y sin embargo nunca te dijo de forma clara:

—Te amo, Blaise.

Pese a que tengas cantidad de defectos, que seas lo opuesto a lo que Xenophilius desea para su hija, que a ninguno de sus amigos les caigas bien y que no creas en la existencia de los Snorkacks de Cuerno Arrugado que ella está tan ansiosa por ver algún día.


	21. XXI

**XXI.**

Luna te cuenta los detalles del itinerario de su viaje con un entusiasmo que va aumentando gradualmente con el correr de los días. Eres bueno fingiendo, así que no se repara en que en la misma forma en que aumenta su ánimo, el tuyo va cayendo en picada.

Sólo te preocupa el estar lejos de ella y no te pones a pensar en los que la acompañarán… hasta que te lo menciona una tarde, mientras toman una cerveza en Las Tres Escobas. Estás enterado de que su padre irá también, junto con esos dos biólogos cuyos nombres no logras memorizar, y es de uno de ellos de los que la muchacha te habla ahora.

—… me dijo más adelante podríamos hacer una expedición para buscar los Snorkacks de Cuerno Arrugado…—dice, inclinando la cabeza hacia la ventana, totalmente embebida en sus pensamientos— Parece que va a llover.

Estás habituado a sus bruscos desvíos en las conversaciones, pero hay algo en lo que dijo al comienzo que te resulta extraño. ¿Qué clase de biólogo con dos dedos de frente le pudo haber sugerido algo así no tenía siquiera prueba alguna de que esas criaturas en verdad andan rondando por Suecia? A menos, claro, que el tipo esté en verdad medio loco y crea en las ideas de Luna.

—Quiero conocer a los biólogos que irán contigo.—murmuras. Algo te da mala espina.

Ella accede. Por consiguiente, al poco tiempo te hallas en la editorial de la revista, donde esos dos han acordado ir para acordar con Xenophilius los últimos detalles de la travesía que realizarán la siguiente semana.

Tomas de la mano de Luna, quien te guía, campante, entre unos escritorios de forma redondeada bastante extraños. Más bien, el entorno es extraño en sí, pero no reparas en ello.

Reparas en el hombre que está parado detrás de Xenophilius y otro anciano, pareciendo disconforme. Creías que ambos serían viejos y te equivocaste. Éste no es mayor que tú y es guapo, nada parecido a lo que imaginabas.

Cuando llegan, levanta la mirada y sonríe… una sonrisa que se desvanece cuando se detiene en ti. La manera en que miró a Luna, con los ojos brillantes, no te agrada en absoluto. Y menos aún cómo su alegría pareció apagarse al reconocerte.

No necesitas ser un genio para atar los cabos sueltos. Cualquiera sería capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible por estar a cargo de un viaje en el que va también la mujer que ama, incluso si se trata sólo de fantasías que tiene ella.

El maldito está enamorado de Luna.

En segundos, te forzaste a sonreírle con falsedad que a él no le pasa desapercibida. No escuchas su nombre cuando te lo dice. Le estrechas la mano con más fuerza de la necesaria y luego, a sabiendas de que en ese momento el tipo debe estar odiándote, le das un rápido beso a Luna en los labios antes de que se reúna con su padre y compañía.

Él, un castaño de aspecto enclenque, te dirige una mirada que no se asemeja ni de lejos a la ferocidad de la tuya.

Te sientes como un lobo protegiendo su territorio. Pero es que si él piensa que podrá al menos acercarse a los límites, está equivocado. Porque el lobo sería capaz de matar por defender lo que es suyo.

* * *

_No sé ustedes, pero un Blaise celoso es tremendamente sensual (?)_

_Gracias por los revs y por los que tienen la historia en favoritos :D  
_


	22. XXII

**XXII.**

El biólogo te da la espalda, sin tenerte ningún tipo de consideración, y examina unas hojas que están sobre la mesa. Das dos largas zancadas y te paras a su lado.

—Así que—dices, fingiendo despreocupación— trabajas muy de cerca con Luna.

—Ajá.—Apenas te presta atención.

—Y también te gusta.—le acusas, con tono brusco y premeditadamente venenoso.

No te contesta, pero sus movimientos son menos seguros que antes. Frunce los labios con ligero nerviosismo.

—Está contigo—susurra—. Aunque no por eso me resignaré.

Sacas la varita con tanta rapidez que no llega a verte, pero siente cómo se la clavas en la espalda, y se queda inmóvil. Los otros tres están tan ensimismados conversando sobre sus asuntos que no los ven.

—Sería una lástima que decidas no viajar—murmuras, esbozando una sonrisa macabra—. Pero es lo mejor; yo te diría que lo consideres… A menos que quieras amanecer muerto en tu cama.

Él empalidece notoriamente. Al parecer duda un instante de tu amenaza, hasta que te ve a la cara y se da cuenta de que ya no sonríes. Tu mirada es asesina y eso lo aterra. Claro que no hablas en serio, aunque él así lo cree. Retrocede un paso, inseguro, justo cuando los demás vienen a ustedes.

—¿Saben?—replica torpemente, interrumpiendo la cháchara que los dos hombres estaban teniendo— Creo que no podré ir a Portugal. Yo… tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí.

Su excusa es poco convincente y patética. Barbulla algo sobre tener mucho trabajo, agrega una disculpa y se va con paso apresurado de la oficina. Los ha dejado perplejos a todos, menos a ti.

Instintivamente, te giras hacia Luna, quien se encoge de hombros. Te alivia confirmar con eso que no es importante para ella.

Nadie más que tú es consciente del peso que te has sacado de encima.

No obstante, mientras caminan por la vereda, de vuelta a casa, te asalta una sensación de pérdida. Puede que su relación no corra peligro, pero eso no cambia que la distancia los separará por cuatro largos meses.

Es un suplicio que aún no ha comenzado y, sin embargo, ya te está torturando.


	23. XXIII

**XXIII.**

Se fue.

Minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses. Lo único que haces son cálculos mentales, esperando a que regrese.

Hasta entonces, sólo te queda alimentarte de recuerdos que, felizmente, ya no son un producto de tu imaginación.

Al menos recibes cartas suyas a diario y eso, en parte, te reconforta. Casi te la puedes imaginar inclinada sobre el pergamino, con la varita en la oreja, mirando el techo con semblante pensativo, reflexionando acerca de lo que va a escribirte. Las únicas veces en que la viste así, concentrada por completo, es cuando escribía artículos para su revista, ya que aquello le fascina y apasiona sobremanera.

También es el motivo por el que no te opusiste a su viaje: quieres que sea feliz. Y si ser bióloga es su meta, no te opondrás. Porque Luna es tu debilidad y te rindes ante ella muy fácilmente.

Es un fastidio extrañarla. Extrañas su tierna voz diciendo las cosas más disparatadas y luego haciendo un comentario perspicaz que dejaba ver el ingenio que siempre supiste que tiene; su extensa cabellera rubia que solías atrapar con tus manos para poder acariciarla; lo suave de su piel nívea…

Durante el día te mantienes ocupado deambulando por ahí, visitando a algunos colegas, haciendo cualquier cosa que te distraiga de pensar en ella.

Es cuando llega la noche que no puedes evitar hacerlo. Tu cama está vacía. No puedes besarla, no puedes tocarla.

Entonces acudes a un recuerdo en particular. Sucedió una noche, poco antes de que se fuera.

* * *

La habitación está a oscuras. Ella se halla a tu izquierda y le oyes susurrar algo. Entredormido, mascullas:

—¿Qué?

—Es una canción_.—_contesta. Tiene la cabeza apoyada sobre el respaldo de la cama y se ve soñadora, como es habitual.

Te das cuenta enseguida de que estaba cantando, como cada vez que está contenta. Contenta porque está contigo.

Sonríes ligeramente mientras Luna reanuda su canto.

—Y si para nuestro amor no encuentro un buen adjetivo, es porque te amo mucho, mucho más del te amo que digo_…_—Te mira con ojos brillantes. Ha dejado de cantar— Me recuerda a ti_._

El pulso se te acelera.

No te caracterizas por ser elocuente; las palabras son innecesarias en este momento. Sólo la rodeas con tus brazos.

Pronto ambos se duermen.

* * *

Comienzas a escribir la carta que va dirigida a Luna, acomodado en tu escritorio, medio entredormido.

_Estás tan lejos.  
_

La respuesta te llega al otro día. Es breve y concisa.

_Nunca estoy lejos._

Y te das cuenta de que, como siempre, tiene razón.

* * *

_Si les suena el tema, es de Las Pastillas del Abuelo, una banda argentina que me ENCANTA. Amo las letras de casi todas sus canciones, sobre todo ese fragmento _*O*

_Espero que los otros drabbles sean más interesantes :P_


	24. XXIV

**XXIV.**

Es sábado y te encuentras en una cantina de Hogsmeade.

Te sientes muy solo, más de lo normal. No sabes cómo lograste soportar otros tres meses sin Luna. Ahora tu vida se limita nada más que a una rutina monótona y vacía.

Apoyas la cabeza encima de tus brazos cruzados sobre la barra, de frente a las dos botellas de cerveza que acabas de vaciar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no bebías, por lo que aquello fue suficiente para embriagarte. Estás levemente mareado, sin percatarte de la gente que pulula a tu alrededor hasta que oyes el movimiento de alguien que se sienta a tu lado.

Tus ojos se detienen en esa persona que conoces demasiado bien.

Pansy Parkinson pide un whisky con naturalidad. Tiene la vista fija en su vaso que le acaban de servir cuando te dirige la palabra:

—Así que volviste a tus viejos hábitos.

Olvidas que la última vez que la viste no fue precisamente en los mejores términos, hace bastante ya, y que, de hecho, la odias. Tu mente está nublada y no razonas nada de lo que dices.

—Últimamente no me siento yo.—balbuceas.

—¿Extrañas a Lovegood?—Ella sigue sin manifestar la menor emoción.

—Claro que sí—Te inclinas para hacerte con otra cerveza—. ¿Sabes que hasta le dediqué una canción? Eso no es algo que haría yo normalmente. Creo que perdí la cordura.

Pansy ríe.

El ir y venir de vasos se sucede a un ritmo vertiginoso.

Poco después, tu acompañante te hace una leve insinuación, discreta y taimada. Tan propio de ella. Sabes que en otra época te hubieras tentado con la idea de pasar la noche con Pansy, pero piensas en Luna y la rechazas con cautela.

Te paras del asiento y te tambaleas; ella, más sobria que tú, te ayuda a ponerte en pie, con una sonrisa cínica en la cara.

—Te odio.—dices entre dientes, apartándote bruscamente.

—Y yo a ti—espeta ella con violencia. Se le traba un poco la lengua al hablar—. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque te he visto con tu Luna una vez. La mirabas… de la misma forma en que Draco mira a la maldita de Astoria. Por eso los odio. A ambos. Lo odio a él por dejarme y te odio a ti por despreciarme.

Estás aturdido por su declaración. Pansy sigue escupiendo su veneno:

—Ni tú ni nadie me miró así jamás. ¿Acaso Draco se fijó en ella es hermosa y perfecta y yo no soy lo que se dice muy "agraciada"? ¿Eh? Mientras que tú prefieres a una chiflada… Eso es degradante.

No es la primera vez que pasa. Se sintió humillada durante la boda de Malfoy también, y fue el dolor lo que los unió en ese entonces. Pero ya no es así.

Te vas de la cantina, dejándola sola, y regresas a tu casa todavía abombado por el alcohol, aunque con la certeza de que Pansy no merece más tu odio que tu lástima.


	25. XXV

_No andaba muy inspirada. Un drabble cortito y un poco pornoso (?)_

* * *

**XXV.**

No pudiste dormir.

Era evidente que no ibas a poder. Hoy es cuando Luna regresa y no logras contener la ansiedad y emoción por su llegada. Te prometió que el primer lugar al que vendría iba a ser tu casa y por eso estás yendo a un lado del otro del living, impaciente. Ya debe ser la hora.

Tocan el timbre. Vas a atender con tanta precipitación que te tropiezas en la entrada. Mascullas un juramento y abres la puerta de un golpe.

Luna está parada en el umbral, expectante. Tiene un llamativo abrigo color limón que le da ese aspecto suyo tan particular. Sonríe levemente y parece que va a decir algo, pero no le permites hacerlo. En un arranque de frenesí, la traes dentro y la callas con un beso violento.

Su aroma a vainilla es aún más delicioso de lo que recordabas. Es como si de pronto el peso de esos meses de castidad te asfixiara y te dejas guiar por un impulso ciego y voraz que te reclama juntar sus cuerpos, hasta que la piel de ambos esté cubierta de sudor y sus voces queden roncas de tanto gemir…

Jadeas; ella también. La acorralas contra la pared, junto a la puerta, y la desvistes con urgencia. Sus manos te desabotonan la camisa mientras sonríe con placidez. La montas sobre ti, por lo que te rodea con las piernas en un acto instintivo, y profundizas el beso mientras comienzas a hacerle el amor, frenético, enardecido. Acostumbras ser más delicado con Luna, pero la pasión te desborda. Sus caderas siguen el movimiento de las tuyas como si sus cuerpos se acoplaran en una perfecta armonía. La sientes tan cálida, suave.

En la silenciosa mansión sólo se escuchan suspiros, las manifestaciones de un amor desesperado.

Sin soltarla aún, te pierdes en su espeso pelo rubio justo cuando escuchas que te susurra al oído:

—Yo también te extrañé.


	26. XXVI

**XXVI.**

Cada vez te cuesta más dejar que Luna se vaya a la editorial. No es sólo porque piensas -de forma egoísta, lo sabes- que el tiempo que le dedica a esa revista es tiempo perdido para ustedes, sino también por el hecho de que ése al que apodaste burlonamente "blandengue" aprovecha la excusa del trabajo para acercarse a ella.

La idea de otro rondándole alrededor como un mosquito molesto te vuelve loco. No crees poder seguir tolerándolo.

Por eso, cuando Luna se levanta para irse a trabajar, como hace todas las mañanas, la atrapas entre tus brazos para detenerla. De golpe, comienzas a darle besos en el cuello, a sabiendas de que le provoca cosquillas. Ella se ríe e intenta zafarse, aunque sin mucha determinación.

—Luna, Lunática Luna.—dices, jocoso.

La rubia es consciente de que no lo dices para burlarte, sino que es el mote que utilizas cuando estás a solas con ella, y vuelve a sonreír. La liberas de tu abrazo y ves que suspira con ese aire soñador que la caracteriza mientras se prepara para irse.

Aunque a regañadientes, la acompañas, como también se te ha hecho costumbre, hasta la esquina del edificio donde está la editorial. Esa construcción, como tantos otros lugares mágicos, aparenta ser común y corriente para pasar desapercibido entre los muggles.

El ruido del tráfico es ensordecedor, excepto por una música que parece provenir de uno de los coches que está estacionado junto a la acera. Es una melodía desconocida para ti, pero a Luna parece gustarle, porque se detiene de súbito y te aferra la mano con más fuerza. Tira de ella y da media vuelta, dejándote gratamente sorprendido.

—¡Quiero bailar!—exclama, como una niña entusiasmada.

—Yo no bailo.—retrucas. No es algo que sepas hacer, en realidad. Un compañero de Hogwarts, de sangre mestiza, te vio una vez intentarlo y dijo que te parecías a Frankestein. No sabes qué es, pero seguro que no significa algo bueno. Claro que el chico no salió indemne luego de su comentario; te da gracia cada vez que recuerdas los furúnculos que le quedaron en la cara gracias a ti.

Luna va a insistirte, pero se ven interrumpidos cuando el castaño en cuestión aparece. Te saluda con sequedad y le sonríe a tu mujer como si no estuvieras allí. Haces un mohín con desagrado y te marchas.

No llegas lejos. Ninguno de los dos se da cuenta que los observas a unos pasos. Hablan de algo, seguramente del trabajo; o eso supones al ver cómo Luna arruga la frente. El blandengue ese entonces se acerca y le acomoda el pelo detrás de la oreja. Ella retrocede bruscamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, y entra al edificio con rapidez.

Estás furioso como nunca antes.

Esperas a que él sale de la editorial, más tarde, y lo retienes antes de que se vaya. Está lleno de muggles, así que tienes cuidado de apuntarle la varita en el pecho, que está debajo de tu manga, sin que nadie más lo note.

—Cuando te amenacé la primera vez—dices con tono peligroso— no pensaba en matarte de verdad. Pero si vuelves a tocar a Luna, no lo pensaré dos veces.

El otro está pálido y no emite palabra. Queda intimidado por tu amenaza, pero eso no impide que pierdas la poca paz que sentías hasta ahora.


	27. XXVII

**XXVII.**

—¿Él te gusta?

Se lo echas en cara sin preámbulos, casi violento.

Luna se queda paralizada en la puerta de tu casa, asimilando lentamente tus palabras. Parpadea pensativa, pero no te contesta.

—¿Te gusta el blandengue ése?—repites con impaciencia.

—Oh, ¿hablas de…?

—El mismo.

Cruzas los brazos, frío y distante. Ella inclina levemente la cabeza, como sopesando sus próximas palabras.

—No le gustas nada a mi padre—dice de pronto, sin venir a cuento. Su expresión es insondable y habla con un dejo de dulzura que te confunde—. A mis amigos tampoco. No les generas confianza. Cualquiera de ellos preferiría que esté con cualquier otro.

Su sinceridad es brutal, aunque su intención no es herirte. Es algo de lo que ya eras consciente y no te aporta nada nuevo.

Resoplas. Y vuelves a repetir esa pregunta de la que no estás seguro si quieres saber la respuesta:

—¿Él te gusta?

—Me gustas tú.

Es una afirmación tajante que no deja lugar a dudas. Sus ojos claros son tan transparentes que parece que pudieras ver su alma. Probablemente no hayas conocido a nadie tan honesto como ella, pero estás enfermo de celos y no razonas con claridad. Sólo recuerdas a ese otro se le insinúa en cuanto tiene la oportunidad y que, contrario a ti, es muy amigo de Xenophilius Lovegood. En comparación, él tiene mucha más ventaja. ¿Quién sabe si Luna no acaba también sucumbiendo ante sus "encantos"?

De golpe te asalta una extraña duda.

—Cuando estabas de viaje—murmuras—, ¿te escribías con él también?

—Claro.

Tu mirada es acusadora, por lo que Luna prosigue con calma:

—Para hablar de la expedición que te conté. Planeamos encontrar algún Snorkack de Cuerno Arrugado por las costas de…

La interrumpes. El hecho de que el imbécil se aproveche de su ingenuidad y ella no lo note te pone de los nervios.

—¡Por favor!—replicas con crudeza— ¡Es una idiotez! ¡Los Snorkack de Cuernos no existen; a esta altura de tu vida deberías haberte dado cuenta ya!

Te arrepientes tan pronto lo dices. Pero ya has lanzado la bomba, y con muy buena puntería.

Luna baja la mirada. No aciertas a adivinar qué es lo que piensa hasta que te ve de frente otra vez. Su melancolía deja en evidencia que, en efecto, la has lastimado. No por tus palabras, sino por tu intención al decirlas.

Te sientes tal como un adulto malintencionado que le revela a un infante que Santa Claus no existe, que es una fantasía ideada por sus padres. Es la metáfora perfecta para definirte. Es que Luna es infantil, inocente, pura, y que lo único que corrompe y contamina la pureza de su ser eres tú.

Te apresuras a disculparte, apremiante como pocas veces te has visto, temiendo haber roto su ilusión.

Nada de eso importa, porque el daño está hecho.

La besas y le prometes enmendarlo todo, aunque no estás seguro de si a ciencia cierta podrás hacerlo.


	28. XXVIII

_Hola, gente ^^ Debo aclarar algo sobre la extensión del mini-fic. El último drabble sería el XXX, luego el final y el epílogo, que son más largos. Así que falta poco :)_

* * *

**XXVIII.**

La situación es tensa, casi insostenible. Porque te encontraste acusando a Luna de cosas que sabes que nunca haría para inmediatamente comenzar a sentirte culpable, con la conciencia remordiéndote por haber actuado como un idiota.

Lo peor de todo es que Luna no está enojada. O al menos no lo parece. A pesar del tiempo que llevan juntos, no consigues descifrar del todo su tan hermética y maravillosa personalidad. Está tan risueña como siempre; lo único que deja en evidencia lo que pasó fue que ya no te habla de nada relacionado a su trabajo.

Mientras ella redacta uno de sus famosos artículos, acomodada en tu escritorio, como es la costumbre, la contemplas y resoplas. Quieres acortar la distancia que tú mismo interpusiste entre los dos, aunque no tienes idea de cómo. Ni siquiera puede considerarse que pelearon realmente, ya que tú eras el único que hacía recriminaciones. Luna permanecía en silencio, lo cual te enojaba todavía más, porque no se defendía de lo que la inculpabas. Y eso te hacía sospechar.

Estás arrepentido por eso. Está claro.

Al final, ese día, el destino te ofrece una oportunidad para rectificarte con ella.

Luna termina con lo suyo y se prepara para irse a su casa. La escoltas hasta la puerta calladamente y se la abres cuando va a salir. Por eso fue ella la que notó un movimiento primero. La puerta, de la cual sostienes todavía la perilla, es ligeramente empujada hacia más atrás y ves que un pequeño animal, o lo que sea que fuera, sale de la mansión y se pierde entre el follaje del jardín, con tanta rapidez que sólo llegaste a distinguir apenas su forma similar a la de un gnomo.

Sólo que éste no es un gnomo.

—¡El blibber maravilloso!—exclama Luna.

El blibber, o Blibbering Humdinger, tal vez no es ninguna ilusión.

Te arrojas en el suelo sin pensar, con la intención de seguirlo. Si te quedaban dudas de que perdiste la cordura, ahora lo puedes confirmar, porque actúas como un loco.

Estás arrastrándote en el lodo por Luna. Literalmente.

No te interesa qué criatura sea la que persigues, pero no vas a dejarla escapar. Se te ocurre la idea de que si la capturas, ella te perdonará. No sabes porqué.

Pero el blibber se esfumó tan pronto como apareció. Fueron pocos segundos apenas en que lo pudiste distinguir; en otro momento lo más seguro es que lo habrías considerado como parte de tu imaginación. No esta vez.

La búsqueda resulta infructuosa.

Te incorporas y ves que Luna está parada en la puerta, mirándote sorprendida. Estás embarrado, por lo que regresas insultando mentalmente a ese estúpido bicho.

—Blaise—La sonrisa de ella es deslumbrante como pocas veces. Tu mal humor desaparece al instante y sientes que el corazón te comienza a latir más deprisa—, ¿lo viste?

—Sí… sí, lo vi.—musitas, algo agitado.

Como respuesta, se pone en puntillas de pie. El beso que te da está tan cargado de sentimientos que por un instante sólo te dejas llevar por él.

—Eso—te susurra luego— es porque me crees.

No es la primera vez que te preguntas qué hace contigo alguien tan especial como Luna.


	29. XXIX

**XXIX**.

Tu estómago se sacude violentamente cuando te enteras, un mes después (y de pura casualidad), que los editores de _El Quisquilloso_ organizan otra expedición al extranjero. Experimentas una dolorosa conmoción, una conmoción exactamente igual a aquella que sentiste cuando supiste que Luna viajaría a Portugal.

Pero no puede repetirse otra vez la misma situación. ¿O sí?

Vuelves a tu casa con un estado anímico que raya en la desesperación; por eso tratas de recuperar la calma cuando llegas y, efectivamente, compruebas que Luna ya está esperándote. Se encuentra parada en el umbral, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza algo inclinada, contemplando el atardecer. Risueña, distraída. Y apagada.

Te acercas con cautela. Ella te oye venir, pero no aparta la mirada del cielo.

Es mejor acabar con esa tortura ahora. Te paras a su lado y vas directo al grano:

—¿Es cierto?—musitas.

Luna se gira a verte. Se ve confusa.

—¿El qué?

—Que te vas de viaje otra vez.

Entrecierra los ojos con recelo. El estómago te sigue dando esas salvajes sacudidas en tu interior.

—No, no me iré.—dice lentamente.

Jamás dudas de que habla con la verdad, pero no te incomoda. Prefieres que te diga las cosas de frente, como en este caso.

—¿Por qué no?—Suenas asombrado, y es que lo estás.

—Porque abandoné el proyecto. Ya no voy a viajar más. Quiero quedarme aquí…

—… Conmigo.—terminas la oración por ella.

Ella sonríe vagamente como respuesta.

Esa noche, sin embargo, no puedes dejar de pensar en su sonrisa. En esa sonrisa con vestigios de tristeza, en esa sonrisa que no era feliz del todo.

Le rodeas la cintura por debajo de las sábanas y acercas tu rostro a su rubia melena, dejándote embargar con su olor.

Su vida es viajar por el mundo, buscar bichos raros, estudiar la naturaleza e incluso más allá de ésta. Luna vive de sueños, para ella es casi tan necesario como respirar. No obstante, sacrifica todo por ti.

No consigues alegrarte por ello. Comienzas a cuestionarte si vale la pena quitarle parte de su felicidad para que esté contigo.

Sólo quieres que sea feliz. Feliz por completo.

Te prometes a ti mismo que lo conseguirás. Sea cual sea el precio.


	30. XXX

**XXX.**

No tienes la menor idea de porqué ése fue el primer nombre el que se te vino a la cabeza cuando pensaste en quién podría darte un consejo.

Lo más seguro es que no es la persona más adecuada para que le hagas confidencias, pero los únicos en quien puedes confiar un poco más son Malfoy y Nott, quienes están demasiado ocupados con sus respectivos matrimonios y demás asuntos como para preocuparse por las locuras que tú hagas.

Sonríes con amargura. Ahora así te ven todos, como si estuvieras loco por mantener un romance con Luna. No te importó antes y menos aún te importa ahora.

Reconoces el perfume importado de Francia enseguida. Lo harías aún estando a kilómetros de distancia. Te acomodas mejor en la silla, que casualmente es la misma en que estabas sentado la última vez que se vieron, y la miras de soslayo.

—La verdad, Pansy, no creí que vendrías.—dices secamente.

Ella alza los hombros con desgana. No toma asiento. Aún de pie, pone los brazos en jarra y te arquea las cejas.

—Apuesto a que tienes un problema con la Lunática y no sabes qué hacer.—murmura, monocorde, como si el tema le aburriera.

—Te dije que no la llamaras Lunática—gruñes, al acto arrepintiéndote de haber acudido a ella. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando cuando la citaste?—. Y, ¿cómo sabías lo que te iba a decir?

Te pone de mal humor que todos se den cuenta de lo que piensas con tanta facilidad. Pansy sonríe burlonamente.

—Tal vez no tenga la "sensibilidad" de tu chica, Blaise, pero te conozco casi como la palma de mi mano. Debes estar desesperado como para buscarme precisamente a mí.

Sabes el motivo por el que la odias. Es orgullosa, prepotente y superficial. A través de su apariencia de tonta, se esconde una astucia que la hace una digna Slytherin, y la desprecias porque en parte te recuerda a ti mismo. Eres orgulloso como ella.

Ni siquiera entiendes porqué le cuentas todo. Te escucha en silencio y cuando terminas carraspea, despectiva.

—Deberías dejarla.

Le haces una mueca.

—Tú sólo quieres que me separe de Luna para que regrese contigo.—mascullas. Cada vez te arrepientes más de haberle hablado.

—Lo que yo te dije hace ya bastante fue que uno de los dos dejaría al otro—te recuerda pacientemente—. Es obvio que Lovegood no será feliz por culpa de tu egoísmo.

—Como si te importara la felicidad de Luna.—replicas con sarcasmo.

Pansy resopla.

—En realidad me interesa poco y nada. Lo único que hago es hacerte ver cuán egoísta puedes llegar a ser con ella. ¿No sería mejor que la dejaras libre?—añade, mordaz.

La fulminas con la mirada y te paras.

—Lo que dices es una sarta de tonterías.

Y te vas sin despedirte.

Porque podrás cometer muchos errores, pero estás seguro de que no dejarás a Luna.

_ Nunca._

* * *

_Ahora sí, digo que lo que se viene es el final D: Serán cuatro drabbles juntos, y luego el epílogo. ¡Gracias -sí, lo dije miles de veces y lo seguiré diciendo- a todos los que leen! Y más a los que dejan reviews o añaden la historia a favoritos._

_Besos :)_


	31. Final

_Este es el final. Son cuatro drabbles juntos. Pero habrá EPÍLOGO, así que no den todo por sentado (?) (iba a publicarlos por separado, pero ya qué...)_

_Gracias por leer siempre :B_

* * *

**XXXI.**

Durante los siguientes días tratas de olvidar tu breve cita con Pansy, ya que no sirvió más que para sacarte de quicio. No vas a considerar su estúpido consejo.

Tu relación con Luna continúa serena, tranquila, sin problemas.

Por eso es que lo que aconteció ese día te impactó todavía más que si anteriormente hubieras tenido una idea de lo que pasaría… Aunque si así fuera, tampoco lo habrías creído.

Quizás es la culpa, o por el hecho de querer remediar el daño que alguna vez le ocasionaste, pero sentiste la necesidad de sorprenderla; en este caso de ir a buscarla al trabajo, en lugar de esperar a que vaya a tu casa, para llevarla a comer al restaurante donde quisiera ir.

Está atardeciendo y el cielo está teñido con una tonalidad rosa-anaranjada. La Luna se asoma traviesa entre las nubes y piensas que quizás ella esté asomada en la ventana, contemplándola, soñadora.

Caminas por las calles a paso rápido, esperando a alcanzarla antes de que se vaya de la editorial. Cruzas la calle y continúas hasta la entrada para esperar a que salga.

Oyes una voz que te suena vagamente conocida y te detienes instintivamente, a una distancia prudente. El edificio proyecta una sombra que medio oculta los rostros de las dos personas que están allí de pie, uno frente al otro.

Te bastan cinco segundos para darte cuenta de que una de ellas es Luna. Su cabellera rubia es inconfundible. Y está acompañada de, cómo no, ese estúpido que es la frecuente causa de tus celos.

Tienes planeado acercarte e interrumpir bruscamente su charla, mas algo vuelve a detenerte.

Sientes que debes espiar. Tu cuerpo no parece responderte a la orden de que se mueva, por lo que te quedas allí enclavado, sin saber qué hacer. Sólo los observas.

Ambos están demasiado cerca.

Él se acerca y apoya las manos en sus hombros en un gesto que podría parecer fraternal…

… pero no lo es, porque se inclina con clara intención de besarla. Ella no se resiste. Entrecierras los ojos, incapaz de creer lo que ves. Debe ser otra muchacha parecida.

—Luna…—dice ese blandengue idiota que tanto detestas, justo antes de que sus labios rocen los suyos.

Apenas podría calificársele de un beso real, ya que es breve, el contacto de unos segundos. Pero un dolor te recorre entero. Es un dolor casi físico, como si te hubieran molido a golpes.

Luna le ha correspondido.

Lo siguiente que supiste que hiciste fue que apareciste en escena, sorprendiéndolos, y lo empujaste con fuerza hacia atrás luego de propinarle un golpe con el puño en la cara. Ella exclama un aterrorizado "¡No, Blaise!" que no escuchas y te marchas precipitadamente, regodeándote por haberle sacado sangre… y al mismo tiempo sumiéndote en una profunda agonía porque te das cuenta de que, sin saber cómo, cuándo ni porqué, perdiste a la única mujer en tu vida que de verdad no estabas dispuesto a dejar.

* * *

**XXXII.**

No habías experimentado tal dolor antes. Ahogarlo en alcohol sería inútil. Podrías olvidarte de lo que pasó durante un tiempo, pero ¿luego? Cuando despiertes y veas que estás solo en tu habitación –o mejor dicho, sin Luna–, aquella sensación regresaría con aún más fuerza.

Y volviste a recaer en lo mismo, en buscar una solución, sin saber que a veces el remedio puede ser peor que la enfermedad.

Pero Pansy ya está allí; es tarde para echarse atrás.

Te reclinas en el sofá, manteniéndote inexpresivo. Como si por dentro no estuvieras torturándote con lo que presenciaste hacía apenas unas horas atrás.

—No he sabido casi nada de ti en estos meses, y ahora recibo un llamado tuyo por segunda vez en menos de una semana—comenta. Te mira, estudiándote fríamente—. Vaya, luces terrible. ¿Peleaste con Lovegood, acaso?

—¿Te interesa saber?—Tratas de mofarte en un vano intento de evitar el tema. Aún sabiendo que no podrás hacerlo mucho más.

—Por lo visto, soy la única persona que tienes a la que le puedes contar tus desgracias, ¿no?

No lo dice con sorna, sino con el típico tono que suena a "te lo advertí".

—Luna me engaña con ese biólogo…—No terminas la oración. Todavía te parece demasiado irreal. Podrías habértelo esperado de cualquiera, no de alguien tan puro como ella.

La cabeza te da vueltas. Si se hubiera dado el caso de que Luna se enamorara de otro, te lo diría de frente; nunca traicionarte.

Pansy abre los ojos con no poco disimulado asombro.

—Quién lo creería…

Esa molesta opresión en el pecho te molesta, atosigándote con más y más interrogantes cuyas respuestas desconoces: ¿Cómo es que Luna te mintió y por qué (si es que tuvo algún motivo)? ¿Le gusta ese tipo? ¿El que le haya correspondido debes tomarlo como una confirmación? Y peor aún: ¿Qué estarían haciendo en aquél momento? ¿Si Luna no vino a buscarte es porque está con él… tal vez besándose y quién sabe qué más?

Quieres la voz de tu conciencia se calle.

Pansy se levanta y hace amago de irse. Te habías quedado haciendo murmuraciones para ti mismo, distraído, pero cuando se removió en su asiento, regresaste al presente.

—¡No! No te vayas.—La detienes del brazo, sin darte cuenta. La soledad no te ayudará a estar mejor.

—¿Qué quieres, que me quede a escuchar tus lamentos? Suficiente he tenido ya con los míos.

No percibes amargura en sus palabras, sólo resignación.

El odio que quisiste alimentar por Pansy se quebró de la misma forma en que ella lo hizo. Como si su máscara hubiera ocultado su verdadero rostro durante mucho tiempo y volviera a ser la misma que conociste en Hogwarts.

Son tantos recuerdos.

Por supuesto, no necesitas besarla para recordar la sensación de sus labios, ni necesitas tocarla para recordar la forma de sus curvas. La conoces perfectamente.

Ni siquiera sabes porqué actúas de este modo, si es por un impulso ciego o porque quieres consolarle a ella o consolarte tú… o consolarse ambos.

La historia volvió al principio, donde todo comenzó. Sólo que ahora no tienes que hacer un gran esfuerzo para imaginar el tacto de la piel de Luna en la de otra mujer.

* * *

**XXXIII.**

Hacía menos de veinticuatro horas, la felicidad abarcaba tu vida y era gracias a ella. Todo lo demás sucedió a un ritmo vertiginoso: el desengaño, tu resentimiento, el haber pasado la noche con Pansy…

Sacudes la cabeza. No estás arrepentido. Siempre has sido así; no te gusta desmoronarte, tener lástima de ti mismo, ni andar lamentándote. Sí te carcome la cabeza, pero nadie más que tú sabe eso.

Pansy se remueve en la cama. Ella abre los ojos; la miras, esperando a que rompa el silencio.

—Anoche me llamaste "Luna"—dice indiferente, como si fuera lo más normal—. Es casi ofensivo. Yo no soy rubia ni uso rábanos en lugar de aros.

Vuelve a ser la de siempre.

—Tú solías hacer lo mismo.—le atosigas con repentina frialdad. Su comentario te dio rabia.

—Porque aún le guardaba rencor a Draco. Ahora no—responde sin perder la calma—. Sé lo que quiero. ¿Y tú? ¿Sabes qué hacer con tu vida? Quizás no te importa que Lovegood te haya puesto los cuernos y vuelvas con ella…

Tensas la mandíbula, esta vez evadiendo su mirada indagadora.

—Lo dudo.

—Dejarla es lo mejor.—sentencia Pansy otra vez, impasiblemente.

Te llevas las manos a la cabeza, aturdido y medio enfadado.

—Quieres que haga lo mismo que tú, ¿cierto?—murmuras, arrugando el entrecejo— Quieres que deje a Luna para que sea tan infeliz como tú cuando al final Malfoy se casó con Astoria.

Creíste que recibirías como respuesta una sarta de insultos, pero ella sigue irritablemente calmada.

—Blaise, siempre dije que no me entiendes, y tengo razón. No tienes idea de nada.

—Entonces, explícate.—exiges, cruzando los brazos.

La pelinegra apoya su mentón en tu hombro, su aliento te acaricia el rostro. Te quedas rígido al oír su voz cerca de tu oído:

—Yo podría haber separado a Draco y Astoria si hubiera querido. Pero no lo hice porque, muy a mi pesar, me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado. ¿Puedes creerlo? La muy…—reprime un insulto— logró lo que yo no pude en todos estos años. Así que tuve que elegir: o tenerlo conmigo y verlo miserable o dejar que se quede con ella y sea feliz. Tuve que elegir entre su felicidad y la mía.

Estás tan pasmado que no sabes qué decir.

—Por eso…—Tragas saliva. Es una tortura darte cuenta de la cruda realidad. Tu tono es monocorde, como si fuera otro el que hablara por ti— Luna sería más feliz con él. Alguien con quien tiene más en común. Alguien que no la tenga atada, que la acompañe a todos los viajes que quiera hacer por el mundo. Si se queda conmigo… no podrá hacer nada de eso. Es lo que quisiste decirme.

Pansy resopla y se levanta.

—Haz lo que quieras. Puedes actuar como un egoísta, hacer de cuenta que este "desliz" nunca ocurrió y volver con ella. O dejarla libre, para que vaya feliz por el mundo persiguiendo sus estúpidas fantasías.

Se va, mientras esa conversación te da vueltas en la cabeza, junto con lo que te dijo en su reunión anterior: "Es obvio que Lovegood no será feliz por culpa de tu egoísmo".

La decisión que acabas de tomar también es obvia.

* * *

**XXXIV.**

Hace rato que Pansy se fue.

Durante toda la tarde permaneciste recostado en el sofá, con la mirada perdida. Cavilaste sobre cómo se supone que debes actuar, dudando, pero firmemente decidido a hacerlo.

Tuviste el presentimiento de que Luna iría a verte, y así fue. Alguna vez tendría que hacerlo y escogió hacerlo en ese momento, cuando ya los ánimos se hubieron aplacado un poco.

En cuanto la recibiste en la entrada, te acometió el impulso de abrazarla con fuerza y no soltarla jamás.

En realidad, tienes pensado hacer todo lo contrario.

—¿Blaise?—susurra, con los ojos muy abiertos, como tanteando el terreno.

Lleva puesto su abrigo amarillo limón, que es el que más te gusta. Rememoras aquella ocasión en que la despojaste de él para hacerle el amor contra esa misma pared…

Tienes que despejar tu cabeza. Ahora es muy distinto. Ella no sonríe, tú tampoco. Retrocedes unos pasos para dejarla pasar, serio.

La rubia está de pie ante ti un poco dubitativa.

—¿Estás enojado?—susurra con un tono infantil.

—Claro que no. Estoy feliz de haber visto cómo te besuqueabas con otro.—refunfuñas. El sarcasmo te salió sin pensar.

—Él estaba despidiéndose—dice Luna, un poco más apocada que de costumbre pero igualmente serena—. Viaja a Noruega.

—¿Y acostumbras darle besos en la boca cada vez que se va de viaje?—azuzas.

—Dijo que se iba para no volver; que no le quedaba más remedio que renunciar a mí…—Luna te mira, con su aspecto de sorprendida— Pero antes de irse, me pidió un beso. Sólo uno. Y se lo di por compasión.

Suena a algo que ella haría. Sabes que dice la verdad, aunque no terminas de entenderlo.

—¿Pensabas contármelo luego?

—Aunque te enojaras, sí.

Te quedas en silencio, meditando lo que tenías que decir a continuación. Luna se acerca y te toma de la mano.

—Perdón.—susurra, y te contemplar con esperanza, esperando a que aceptes su disculpa.

Lo que no te perdonas a ti es lo que vas a decirle.

—Debemos terminar.—dices, haciendo un esfuerzo por permanecer inconmovible. Ella te suelta, sin apartar la mirada de tus ojos.

—¿Por qué?—Su voz suena ligeramente quebrada. Quieres ahorrarle el sufrimiento, pero no sabes cómo.

—Lo mejor es que te vayas con Rolf Scamander.

Es la primera vez que lo llamas por su nombre y no le dices "blandengue" con burla.

—No intentes convencerme. No te conviene estar conmigo, ¿no te das cuenta?

—No entiendo.—Luna ni siquiera hace amago de sollozar; es demasiado fuerte para eso. Pero su voz suena adolorida.

—No soy una buena persona.

Ella parpadea, confundida.

—Eso es mentira.

—He sido un egoísta. Te mereces algo mejor. Si quieres ser biológica y estudiar a los animales de todo el mundo, hazlo. No te retengo.

—Nos amamos.—murmura. Como si necesitara recordártelo, o confirmar que tus sentimientos no cambiaron.

—Eso no basta—replicas—. Nunca debí involucrarme contigo. En verdad, nunca pensé en hacerlo. Quería olvidarte, hasta que te encontré aquella vez en Hogsmeade y… entonces quise tenerte. Fue un error. No debí dejar a Pansy.

Sus ojos azules transparentan una aflicción que no quisiste provocarle.

Se va con un paso inseguro muy distinto al habitual. La observas por la ventana hasta que desaparece de tu vista.

Lo último que te quedó para decirle fue un adiós que esperabas que no denotara que tú estás tan mal como ella.


	32. Epílogo

_El epílogo consta de cuatro drabbles como la vez anterior. Espero que les guste :)_

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

**Tres años después**

—No vayas a cometer una tontería, Zabini.

Te da gracia la advertencia de Theodore. Sonríes sardónicamente y espetas con acidez:

—No soy tan idiota.

—Permíteme ponerlo en duda—repone el otro tranquilamente. Bebe de la copa de whisky de Fuego sin despegar la vista de ti, como examinándote—. Te recuerdo que estás casado con Pansy.

Pones los ojos en blanco.

—Qué bueno que me hagas acordar; lo había olvidado.

—Tú y tu sarcasmo.

Theodore no dice nada más hasta que debe irse. Se detiene en el vestíbulo.

—Es en serio—te reitera, alzando las cejas—. Que no se te ocurra ir a la fiesta de compromiso de Lovegood ni nada parecido.

Esta vez es más directo con sus palabras. Bufas.

—Hace tres años que no la veo a Luna—Y añades, tratando de convencerte:—. Lo mío con ella terminó.

—Eres un muy mal mentiroso.

Acto seguido se marcha, dejándote solo en la mansión.

Suspiras en tanto vuelves al living, resignado. Theodore tiene razón. No la has olvidado.

Pansy se fue de viaje la semana anterior a visitar a sus padres y no tienes compañía ahora. Eso hace más difícil resistir la tentación de ir a la editorial de El Quisquilloso para espiar la fiesta que va a celebrarse, según te enteraste hace poco. Tu amigo te conoce demasiado como para haber adivinado tus intenciones.

Tomas un poco de Whisky, buscas tu chaqueta y dejas que tus pies te guíen a donde quieres ir.

El edificio es tal cual lo recordabas. Por suerte, la entrada no requiere de invitación y entras sin problemas. La fiesta está comenzada. La que antes era la oficina ahora estaba despojada de los escritorios; en su lugar hay mesas con distintas comidas.

Te preguntas qué haces ahí. No encuentras una respuesta.

Tus ojos vagan alrededor hasta que los ves.

Luna no cambió en nada. Usa un extravagante vestido fucsia y llama la atención no por ser el centro de la fiesta, sino por su vestimenta. Su cabello está recogido en un moño del mismo color.

Frente a ella está el Rolf, ese que no te parece más que un simple bobalicón. No te detienes a observarlo a él.

Probablemente advirtió tu mirada, o un sexto sentido le hizo darse cuenta de tu presencia. No puedes precisarlo, pero de pronto sus ojos –esos ojos color cielo– se posan en los tuyos.

Fue como si tu corazón dormido hubiera despertado bruscamente. Los latidos son tan fuertes que te da la impresión de que pueden escucharse hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

La joven se queda helada, pareciendo más sorprendida de lo normal, sin apartar la vista en ningún momento. El blandengue que la acompaña se percata de algo raro (más de lo acostumbrado) en ella y sigue el recorrido de su mirada para toparse contigo. Enrojece ligeramente, si bien no sabes si es por la rabia o si se siente intimidado.

Te aproximas, decidido, y sonríes con clara falsedad.

—Felicidades.—dices.

Rolf se retuerce las manos, nervioso.

—Gracias.—contesta, con no más honestidad que tú, y al parecer deseando que te vayas lo más pronto posible aunque sin atreverse a echarte.

Asientes con la cabeza y te diriges a la salida. No tienes más que hacer allí.

Una gélida ventisca te recibe afuera. Avanzas lentamente por la acera, cuando escuchas una voz femenina detrás de ti:

—¡Espera!

Te das vuelta. Luna está cruzando los brazos para protegerse del frío.

Y, extrañamente, te sonríe.

* * *

**XXXVI.**

Jamás llegaste a imaginar que lo primero que ella haría sería abrazarte, ni que le acariciarías la mejilla y te atreverías a besarla en medio de la calle…

… ni tampoco que acabarían en tu habitación.

Suspiras. Fuiste a esa fiesta de compromiso únicamente con el propósito de torturarte, quizás con la idea de que si la veías siendo de otro que no eras tú, podrías en definitiva terminar con todo.

Pero nunca terminará.

Deslizas tus manos por la parte baja de su espalda para atraerla hacia ti, apretujando sus cuerpos, que están cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor. Le haces el amor apasionadamente, como nunca se lo habías hecho a ninguna antes, mientras en un ataque de euforia le dices renovadas palabras de amor. Como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

No piensas en sus respectivos compromisos, ni que prácticamente te la has llevado de su propia fiesta.

De hecho, no piensas en nada.

Luna te rodea el cuello con los brazos, juega con tu pelo y reparte besos por debajo de tu clavícula. Nunca la sentiste tan mujer como ahora. Está completamente entregada a ti. Tanto como tú.

—Te… necesito…—le susurras, hundiéndote aún más en ella y obteniendo una serie de leves gemidos como respuesta. Te recuestas encima suyo, apartando algunos cabellos rubios de su rostro para luego sujetarlo entre tus manos. La besas otra vez, despacio.

—Blaise…

—Debes regresar—le interrumpes suavemente, casi sin apartar tu boca de la suya—. Estarán preguntándose dónde estás.

Luna no responde. No ves su expresión cuando se pone el vestido y comienza a arreglarse torpemente el peinado. Te paras para ayudarla y te enteras en la sábana, por lo que das un tropiezo que hace que ella se voltee a verte y suelte una pequeña risa.

Finalmente te pones de pie y le ayudas a ponerse el moño.

—No podemos volver.—murmuras, respondiendo a una pregunta no formulada. Apoyas la frente en su cabeza; Luna, de espaldas a ti, se encoge de hombros.

—El amor no es suficiente para mantener juntas a dos personas.

Se voltea y no resistes otro impulso de volver a besarla, de probar por última vez el dulce néctar de sus labios.

—Hace tres años—dices de pronto, con la urgente necesidad de hacer una confesión—, cuando te vi con el bland… con Rolf, busqué a Pansy y…

—Lo sé.

Luna se ve serena, pero tú estás asombrado.

—¿Cómo…?

—El olor de su perfume es muy fuerte y dulzón. Lo noté al llegar.

No sabes cómo tomar esta declaración.

—Pero no dijiste nada—replicas, alzando una ceja—. ¿Ibas a fingir que no te diste cuenta?

—No. Sé que fue porque te lastimó lo que hice.

La miras con pesar.

—Y ahora…—musitas, vacilante— nos tendremos que separar de nuevo.

—Aunque no podamos estar separados.

—Tampoco estar juntos.

Luna te abraza otra vez.

—Siguen siendo molestos.—comenta de golpe, distraída.

—¿Quiénes?

—Los Wrackspurts que siguen flotando a tu alrededor y me nublan la mente.

No pudiste reprimir una carcajada por lo inesperado de sus palabras. Por eso es que la amas.

* * *

**XXXVII.**

Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que te viste con Luna. Muy a menudo piensas en ella, en qué pudo haber dicho cuando le preguntaron dónde estuvo cuando desapareció de la fiesta. En más de una ocasión te acomete el deseo de ir a buscarla, aunque estás determinado a no hacerlo.

Pansy volvió de su viaje y el volver a la rutina de siempre te relaja un poco.

Hasta que un día pasa algo que se sale de lo común.

Estás caminando hacia la cocina para buscar algo de comer, cuando te toma por sorpresa un imprevisto alboroto en la cocina. Oyes desde el otro lado de la puerta el sonido de un plato al romperse y entras rápidamente, oteando el lugar con sospecha.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?—exclamas, medio alterado.

Uno de los elfos domésticos se apresura a lanzarse al suelo al limpiar los fragmentos de la vajilla y otro te hace una asustada reverencia.

—No lo sabemos, señor. Una criatura…

No termina de hablar. La criatura a la que acaba de aludir está sobre la mesada, debajo de la ventana, y da un brinco para desaparecer por ahí.

Estás estático, sorprendido. No puede ser.

La cocina está en la planta baja, así que lo más probable es que lo que sea eso se haya refugiado en el jardín.

Corres por el pasillo y sales fuera, ignorando la pregunta que Pansy deja flotando en al aire cuando te ve pasar, desde el living.

Junto a la puerta, un arbusto está en movimiento. Te apresuras a lanzarte allí y, luego de hurgar un momento, agarras algo. Alzas el brazo y ves que, en efecto, estás sujetando a un bicho que te resulta muy familiar. Es un bicho que se asemeja a un gnomo, sólo que tiene un pelaje color pardo y un rostro arrugado, sin hocico. Una de las cosas más feas que has visto.

—¿Qué es eso?—suelta Pansy, que acaba de salir al jardín, señalando lo que sostienes en tu mano y haciendo un gesto de asco bastante similar al tuyo. El bicho se retuerce, intento liberarse. Tiene cuatro patas muy largas y, al parecer, ágiles.

—Un Blibbering Humdinger.—sentencias muy seguro, dejándola perpleja.

Lo más irónico es que, como es un ser desconocido, se ven obligados a llamar a unos biólogos capacitados para llevárselo. A Rolf Scamander… y a Luna.

Los susodichos hacen acto de presencia poco después de que Pansy los llamó. Ella se ve dudosa cuando escucha el toque de la puerta.

—¿Vas a quedarte…?

—¿Por qué debería irme?—retrucas, testarudo.

Les abre la puerta. Rolf es el primero en pasar, sin embargo sólo saluda a Pansy y no te ve a la cara. Por otro lado, Luna te saluda alegremente con la mano como si nada, para sorpresa de tu esposa.

—¿Dónde está?—pregunta el blandengue con aire experto.

—Allí.—Aunque no te habló a ti, le señalas la jaula en la que lograron encerrar al bicho y la dejaron detrás del sofá.

—Es un…—El hombre lo contempla boquiabierto.

—¡Un blibber maravilloso!—finaliza Luna. Parece como si le hablara en él, pero su mirada se dirige hacia ti cuando sonríe esplendorosamente— Sabía que existía.

Claro que sí. Y tú también lo sabías.

* * *

**XXXVIII.**

La repercusión que tuvo el descubrimiento de una criatura que se creía inexistente salió en _El Quisquilloso_ y también en otras revistas de Biología Mágica de gran importancia. Fue algo totalmente trascendental.

Lo único que te emociona es haber visto la expresión de Luna cuando pudo verificar que, en efecto, el blibber que le pareció descubrir en tu mansión un par de años atrás no fue un desvarío suyo.

Suspiras profundamente. Cómo la añoras.

Pansy duerme a tu lado. Le das un toque en el hombro para ver si está despierta. No abre los ojos, pero masculla:

—¿Qué pasa?

Le acaricias el cabello, un gesto que la toma desprevenida. Entreabre los ojos, medio adormilada.

—Nunca he podido dejar de pensar en ella.—confiesas, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—No puedo hacer nada contra eso—Pansy sostiene tu mano contra su cabeza y resopla—.No espero que la olvides.¿O acaso crees que yo olvidé tan fácil…? O, mejor dicho, ¿quién dice que lo olvidé del todo?

Hace la declaración con aparente frialdad, y se acomoda en tu hombro. No puedes verla bien por la creciente oscuridad de la noche.

—Si me quieres un poco, es suficiente. No pretendo más.

No encuentras cómo expresar todos los pensamientos confusos que te acometen. Te resignas a guardar silencio, consternado con su serena reacción. Definitivamente nunca se termina de conocer a las personas, y detrás de Pansy hay muchísimo más de lo que muestra. Te quedará el resto de tu vida para descubrirlo.

Ella vuelve a dormir y vas a imitarla, cuando un sonido te distrae. Un picoteo en la ventana. Es una lechuza.

Teniendo cuidado de no volver a despertar a Pansy, te incorporas y vas a abrirle al animal. Tiene una carta entre las patas. Te sorprende recibir correspondencia tan tarde.

Reconoces la letra en cuanto la ves.

_Blaise:_

_ Pienso en ti con frecuencia. Me di cuenta de que por más que intente, no puedo dejar de amarte. Pero no duele, sino todo lo contrario. Es como cuando veo las estrellas y sé que aunque no puedo tocarlas, puedo verlas, adorarlas desde lejos._

_ Eres la única persona que sabe cómo soy de verdad, que vio más allá de lo que para todos es una simple 'lunática'. Tal vez lo sea y por eso me escondo ahora para escribirte incoherencias. No sé._

_ Recién acabo de recordar el día en que me dijiste que los __Snorkack de Cuerno Arrugado no existen. No quise creerlo entonces. Tienes razón, soy terca a veces. Pese a que hace pocos días comprobé que el blibber maravilloso es real, me di cuenta de que mis fantasías tal vez han ido muy lejos. Los Snorkack son una invención de mi padre; ahora lo sé. Aunque no por eso me resigno a seguir encontrando animales que están ahí, esperando a que yo los encuentre. Soy feliz con esa idea._

_ Siempre he vivido en un estado de locura, mas tu resultaste ser mi maravillosa realidad. Como si ambos nos hubiéramos atrevido a cruzar la línea que nos separaba y aceptáramos al otro tal cual es._

_ Espero que seas feliz con Pansy. De verdad. Así lo deseo porque te amo mucho, mucho más… ¿Te acuerdas de esa canción?_

_ Acepto que no te olvidaré nunca. Y sé que tú tampoco lo harás; por esa razón, entre otras, soy feliz._

_Luna_

Sonríes. Acertaste. Ella ahora tiene la felicidad que merece.

Le envías una respuesta. No necesitas confirmárselo, pero lo haces igualmente.

_Nunca te olvidaré._

En verdad Luna supo usar la metáfora correcta. Conociste su locura y lo único que quieres es perderte en ella. Porque sí, sigue doliendo su ausencia; tu vida ya nunca tendrá primeras, sólo cruentos inviernos. Como un túnel oscuro, aparentemente sin salida; no obstante, tú continúas tu camino porque al final de todo hay una pequeña luz que tal vez nunca logres alcanzar, pero está ahí. Y esa luz… esa luz es Luna.

_Porque decidiste tomar ese atajo hacia el infierno  
Donde todo es más gris, donde todo es invierno  
Y no pudiste decirle que no  
A esa línea que separa a la vida en locura y realidad…_

**FIN**_  
_

* * *

_Y así termina este fic._

_Considero que este epílogo es concluyente. Queda claro que con el paso del tiempo Blaise no la olvidó, y ella aún menos. Que ni siquiera estar con otra persona los ayudó, que su amor sigue latente a pesar de todo. El que él la haya ido a buscar, sin importar nada más, lo demuestra, y el que Luna también haya actuado lo deja muy claro también. Necesitaban de una "despedida" para poder seguir cada uno con su vida, aunque sin dejar nunca de pensar en el otro. Lo veo como si Blaise hubiera aprendido un poco de la "locura" de Luna y ella de la "realidad" de él, como bien lo expresó en la carta del final. No es como si se resignaran, porque saben de sus sentimientos; simplemente siguen adelante._

_Luego de ese denso discurso xD digo lo de siempre: gracias de verdad a todos los que leyeron hasta acá.  
_


End file.
